Le regard des gens
by Miko Dono
Summary: C'est ce que les gens perçoivent qui nous définit parmi les humains. ce qu'ils voient ce qu'ils pensent comment ils réagissent.
1. Chapter 1

Je ne me sers que des personnages de Largo Winch mais j'ai pris une grande liberté dans la suite des événements. La saison un mais Joy quitte l'Intel quand Largo lui indique la porte, c'est donc un vigile qui trouvera la mort dans le hangar à Montréal.

_____________________________________________________

- « Largo tu ne peux pas refuser cette protection »

- « écoute Simon j'ai déjà deux gorilles qui me suivent à longueur de temps dans tous mes déplacements… Franchement des fois je me demande si tout cela en vaut vraiment la peine…

En disant cela Largo était vraiment découragé, après l'attentat dont il avait fait l'objet en compagnie de sa dernière petite amie en date et son ami Simon, Sullivan avait décidé de recourir aux services d'un groupe de gardes du corps afin d'assurer la sécurité de tous les membres du conseil.

Avachi sur son fauteuil Largo regardait droit devant lui, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, auparavant il n'avait qu'un seul garde du corps, une femme d'une redoutable efficacité elle s'appelait Joy Arden, il l'avait renvoyée sur les conseils de Diana…..

Diana….il avait encore mal lorsqu'il pensait à elle, mais le temps atténuait tout, malgré tout il avait veillé à ce que Jack soit bien placé dans une famille aimante et douce, par contre il ne savait pas qui était cette famille.

Le silence régnait dans le penthouse lorsque le bip de la porte indiqua que quelqu'un composait le code afin d'accéder au penthouse. La porte s'ouvrit laissant le passage à Georgi Kerenski l'informaticien de Largo et accessoirement garde du corps dans certaines situations particulières.

- « nous avons un problème Largo. »

- « pitié pas toi aussi, ce matin le conseil m'a carrément lessivé avec les nouvelles mesures de sécurité, la tour est devenue selon eux un camp retranché, nos partenaires trouvent les mesures de sécurité humiliantes pour eux.»

- « cela risque de durer….le type est assez doué pour avoir réussi à créer une brèche dans la sécurité de la Winch Bank en Thaïlande, si le mouchard installé n'avait pas fait son boulot il aurait réussi à détourner pas mal d'argent… d'ailleurs avant de partir il a laissé un petit mémo pour toi. »

Kerenski contourna le bureau et vint se placer devant le portable posé sur le bureau Simon le rejoignit aussi.

_« bonjour Monsieur Winch j'espère que vous appréciez votre séjour dans votre tour de verre, car vous allez y rester un long moment avant que je ne me décide à vous porter le coup de grâce et vous tuer comme un chien errant, vous et les membres de votre éminent big board.» _

- « où est le problème, tu peux le tracer et trouver où il se cache ? »

- « impossible, il s'est servi du système de notre filiale asiatique pour son boulot, donc pas moyen de tracer quoi que ce soit. Donc tu devras te passer de mes services et te trouver des gardes du corps, moi je me concentre sur notre Hacker. »

- « les gardes du corps sont déjà là…

Largo n'avait pas l'air très enthousiasmé lorsqu'il disait cela et il le fut encore moins lorsque son ange gardien se dessina devant la porte, ce dernier portait un costume sombre qui ressemblait à celui de Charly son chauffeur.

- « Bonjour Monsieur Winch je suis Tarek et voici Harmond votre second garde du corps… nous sommes à votre disposition…

Largo ne prit pas la peine de répondre, d'ailleurs il n'en eut pas l'opportunité puisque Gabriella s'encadra sur le pas de la porte pour lui demander de se préparer à son prochain rendez-vous.

Pesamment, Largo quitta son imposant bureau pour aller se préparer pendant que Simon quittait le penthouse en direction du bunker, en traversant le hall il crut reconnaître Joy qui accompagnait Cardignac à son rendez vous à l'extérieur de la tour.

La jeune femme en question portait un tailleur couleur grenat avec une paire de basket blanche fine, elle portait à la main un attaché case et une légère bosse déformait son habit.

Son visage était aussi fermé que celui de Cardignac, tous les deux fendaient la foule du hall d'un pas ferme et décidé, au dehors un chauffeur attendait au pied d'une grosse Mercedes.

Sans plus tarder ils s'y engouffrèrent et la voiture démarra.

C'est en se posant des questions que Simon franchit la porte de l'antre de Kerenski.

- « dis Kerenski tu connais le nombre de gardes du corps recrutés par Sullivan pour assurer la sécurité des requins du conseil ? »

Sans quitter son écran des yeux Kerenski répondit

- « douze gardes du corps et six chauffeurs pourquoi ? »

- « j'ai cru reconnaître Joy parmi eux. »

- « c'est Joy, il y a deux autre femmes dans ce groupe, mais Joy est la seule à travailler en solo. »

- « et elle n'est pas passée nous dire bonjour. »

Simon paraissait blessé par le désintérêt de celle qu'il considérait comme son amie si ce n'est une sœur de cœur bien que ses sentiments n'aient pas toujours été fraternels.

- « arrête, avant de t'emballer, elle est passée ce matin en arrivant, nous avons parlé un moment ensemble, elle semblait au courant de ce qui s'était passé à la tour depuis son renvoi, nous avons mis les choses au clair puis elle m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle essaiera de passer te voir ce soir à la fin de son service… elle t'appellera avant de passer.»

Ces derniers mots apaisèrent le suisse qui même s'il donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait avoir prise sur lui était tout de même touché par tout ce qui provenait de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Pourtant Joy n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis ce jour funeste où Largo lui avait montré la porte, pas un mot ou une explication, elle était passée au bunker avait récupéré ses affaires puis était partie. Les trois hommes avaient fait la paix entre eux mais Joy avait refusé de leur parler à nouveau seul Kerenski avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux, il était le seul à avoir eu droit à une explication, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui promettre Simon n'avait jamais su ce que les deux anciens ennemis s'était dits.

Malgré les refus de Joy répétés de lui adresser la parole Simon avait tout de même réussi à lui parler un soir, c'était il y a de cela deux mois, Joy revenait de l'hôpital, elle avait été blessée en protégeant une sommité de la politique.

Simon attendait au bas des marches de son immeuble, prés de lui se tenait une adolescente et celui qu'il supposait être son petit ami.

- « regarde Brad, c'est elle. »

- « qui elle ? Ah ! Tu veux parler de la bodygard de Winch. »

- « ex, elle travaille maintenant pour une grosse boîte de sécurité. »

- « comment tu sais tout ça toi. »

- « un soir, j'avais perdu mes clés de la maison et mes parents ne rentraient pas avant quelques heures, elle est arrivée et est rentrée dans son appartement depuis trois ans qu'elle vit dans l'immeuble, elle n'a jamais parlé à personne, par contre après le cambriolage dont ont été victimes les voisins, elle s'est occupée de l'achat du nouveau système de sécurité, puis on n'a plus entendu parler d'elle. »

- « ah bon ! Elle a l'air ennuyeuse comme la pluie cette fille. »

- « au contraire elle est gentille, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est ressortie deux heures plus tard, et m'a trouvée sur le pas de la porte. Elle m'a fait rentrer chez elle, c'était vide, aucune photo rien qui puisse prouver qu'elle vivait dans cet appartement si ce n'est une photo d'elle et de trois hommes, j'y ai reconnu Winch et son meilleur pote puis un autre homme. Elle avait l'air heureuse sur cette photo…puis il y a de cela trois mois elle a changé, alors qu'elle commençait à devenir une vrai jeune fille, quelque chose s'est passée la lueur dans son regard s'est éteinte. »

- « arrête tu lis trop de romans, une femme capable de tuer de sang froid n'a pas de sentiments, tu ferais mieux de rester loin d'elle. »

Joy était parvenue à leur hauteur et à la lumière du lustre suspendu dans le hall ils purent tous voir son extrême pâleur.

- « Mlle Arden. »

La jeune fille s'était précipitée vers Joy en voyant son état.

- « Mélanie, que fais tu dehors toute seule ? »

- « je suis sortie avec Brad et il me ramenait, mais et vous ? Vous êtes blessée ! »

- « ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude… Rentre à présent la rue n'est pas sûre. »

En disant cela la voix de Joy exprimait une lassitude et son regard un vide, Simon en fut étonné, il quitta l'ombre du porche pour aller vers elle.

- « salut Joy. »

En disant ces simples mots Simon se sentait gauche mais avait surtout l'impression de violer l'intimité de celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur, avec le recul il se rendait compte de ce que son comportement avait pu avoir de blessant pour elle mais pour Kerenski aussi. En réalité son comportement n'était pas le seul en cause mais celui de Largo aussi, avec Kerenski Simon savait ce que Joy éprouvait pour son meilleur ami.

En entendant cette voix et en voyant apparaître son propriétaire le visage de Joy qui exprimait jusque alors une palette d'émotion se vida tout aussi rapidement et redevint le masque inexpressif que Simon avait connu au début de leur collaboration à tous les quatre.

- « que me veux tu ? »

Sa voix était sèche.

- « te parler. »

- « je n'en ai ni le temps ni l'envie. »

- « cinq minutes, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

- « cela ne servira à rien, tout a été dit, il y a de cela trois mois lorsque Largo m'a chassé comme une malpropre. »

- « mais je ne suis pas Largo. »

- « je sais ça Simon, mais je veux oublier, est ce que tu peux comprendre. »

Pendant ce bref échange Joy n'avait pas croisé le regard de Simon une seule fois, debout elle ne lui présentait que son dos, lui refusant également l'accès à chez elle.

Elle lui en voulait à lui aussi, pas autant qu'à Largo mais elle lui en voulait, lui aussi avait joué au patron, au chef de la sécurité c'est ce que dit sa carte de visite.

Elle leur avait ouvert l'une des portes de son âme mais personne à part Georgi n'avait compris ce que cela représentait réellement.

Silencieusement ils s'étaient installés dans son cœur et dans son âme, mais lui d'un geste de la main il avait tout broyé tout démoli.

Et elle, pauvre fille malheureuse, elle rassemblait tant bien que mal les morceaux brisés de son cœur.

- « je comprends, mais je veux avoir moi aussi une chance de m'expliquer, une chance de te demander pardon. »

Doucement, précautionneusement il s'approcha d'elle et mit une main sur son épaule, si elle ne se dégagea pas la tension qui l'habitait ne la quitta pas pour autant et elle ne vint pas chercher réconfort auprès de lui.

Tout aussi doucement il la tourna vers lui, son regard à lui exprimait la contrition tandis que le sien n'exprimait rien si ce n'est une pointe d'amertume.

- « pardonne lui il…..

- « non, Simon je ne veux rien savoir, c'est lui qui t'envoie…..non à ton regard je sais que ce n'est pas lui….

- « alors pardonne moi Joy j'ai perdu tout sens de la mesure, et je me suis trompé… j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais le chef de la sécurité, bien que je n'en ai pas toutes les compétences. »

- « arrête Simon, tu commences à faire du bon travail. »

- « alors tu me pardonnes. »

Il la force à croiser son regard. De son côté elle ne peut réprimer un sourire, alors sa main se lève et caresse son visage.

- « amis. »

En retour il déclara « ami » également et avant de rejoindre sa voiture il lui embrasse délicatement le front. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas abuser de sa patience, il reviendra demain pour prendre de ses nouvelles.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II : **

La journée avait été longue pour Joy et malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui et de ses manières d'agir, elle devait reconnaître que ce type était un bourreau de travail, il n'arrêtait pas une seule minute, il était dur envers lui-même et envers ses subordonnés. Toute la journée elle l'avait suivi dans ses déplacements. Et à vingt heures passées, ils regagnaient la tour pour un bref moment puisque ce soir là il était invité à un cocktail organisé par la fédération d'aviation civile. Son escorte ce soir sera Deborah et Joshua.

Confortablement installé sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture Michel parcourait les notes prises par Joy et les jugea pertinentes, elle ferait une excellente assistante.

Personne à la tour n'ignorait son aversion pour Winch, il était arrivé un beau matin en Jean et Tee-shirt pour leur reprocher leur méthode de gestion. Qui était il pour le faire ?

Il s'était entouré d'une équipe hétéroclite, un voleur, un ex du KGB aux limites de l'alcoolisme et puis Joy Arden, l'unique survivante de la section espionnage.

Comme tout le monde il avait assisté à l'évolution de ses rapports avec Winch et cette ambiguïté que rien ne semblait vouloir ébranler, jusqu'à ce jour où comme tous ceux présent dans le couloir il l'avait entendu la virer, il avait sauté de joie bon débarras puis ça avait été le Russe mais celui-ci était revenu.

Joy non, elle n'était pas restée au chômage très longtemps puisque aussitôt elle avait fait partie de Pinkerton l'illustre agence de Sécurité. Et d'après son contact là bas, elle était sans conteste le meilleur agent féminin et parmi les meilleurs tout court, de toute manière l'unique agent féminin à pouvoir sortir sans être accompagnée par un second agent.

Son nom au sein de l'agence Miss glaçon.

Il s'était toujours demandé quel pouvait être les liens qui la liaient à Winch, avant l'apparition de Diana Montreuil elle semblait avoir auprès de lui le rôle de conseillère, elle l'accompagnait partout dans les réunions, les cocktails elle était incontournable.

Lorsque les menaces pesant sur Winch et le conseil avaient été portées à leur connaissance il avait refusé la présence d'un garde du corps, il refusait de se déplacer avec une armoire à glace, ils les voulaient discrets il refusait cette humiliation.

A ce niveau de réussite il était normal de se promener avec des malabars mais tout de même, habituellement les chauffeurs étaient armés et cela lui suffisait mais cette fois-ci les menaces étaient on ne peut plus sérieuses, il avait donc du se plier aux exigences sécuritaires.

Le groupe disposait de ses propres gardes du corps mais au vu des performances des terroristes l'équipe rapprochée de Winch gagnée par la paranoïa avait préféré faire appel à un groupe extérieur le temps de déterminer qui était impliqué dans cette affaire.

Surtout ne pas perdre la face, les actions du groupe jouaient au yoyo et avec cette nouvelle menace les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger.

Il ne le dira jamais à haute voix mais Joy avait su se faire discrète, jouant parfaitement son rôle d'assistante il en oublia presque les réelles raisons de sa présence.

Largo avait passé sa matinée en extérieur et il ne pouvait pas faire un pas dehors sans que deux des gorilles qui l'accompagnaient, il regrettait à présent Joy et son sale caractère, mais cela il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre haut et fort.

Il était quatre heures de l'après midi et son dernier rendez vous avait eu lieu dans l'une des suites des hôtels Hyatt à New York, la réunion finie, Largo s'était attardé un moment à la table qu'il occupait avant de se décider à aller se rafraîchir avant de rejoindre la tour à nouveau. A peine s'était il levé que deux des quatre gros bras qui l'escortaient lui avaient emboîté le pas.

C'est à cet instant précis que quelque chose se rompit en lui ou un voile se déchira et qu'il vit la situation dans toute sa netteté.

Si jusqu'à présent il avait réussi à se convaincre que le groupe W n'avait pas d'incidence sur sa vie quotidienne la présence des ces malabars le contredisait, alors profitant de ce passage au petit coin Largo enjamba la fenêtre et disparut dans la journée new-yorkaise.

Pendant que Largo errait dans les rues new-yorkaises Simon fatigué de parcourir les fiches du personnel des succursales asiatiques du groupe quitta le bunker en direction du restaurant du groupe.

En y arrivant Simon se rendit compte que la journée était finie depuis quelques heures déjà et qu'il ne restait que peu de monde, à l'écart il vit Joy en compagnie des autres gardes du corps. Assise parmi eux et mangeant silencieusement parmi eux, elle donna à Simon l'impression de se sentir bien seule pourtant ses collègues l'entouraient.

En la voyant Simon se dirigea vers elle il était trop impatient pour attendre qu'elle se décide à venir le voir, pourtant lorsqu'elle le vit elle ne réprima pas le sourire qui vint éclairer son regard et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

Il se dirigeait vers elle lorsqu'il saisit des brides de conversations entre deux secrétaires aucune d'elles ne se rendit compte de sa présence.

- « regarde qui se trouve dans le coin. »

- « c'est l'ex garde du corps de Winch, pour qui elle se prend ? Elle n'est qu'une employée comme nous.»

- « tu penses, tu as vu la voiture qu'elle conduit, j'ai une amie à la compta il paraît que c'est Winch qui lui a offert. »

- « tu es sûre ? ah !.... Je comprends les grands airs qu'elle se donne. »

- « pourtant les hommes de la sécurité ne cesse de chanter ses louanges… il paraît que c'est quelqu'un de très compétent. »

- « je ne dirais pas que ce sont ses compétences qui l'ont fait rester. D'ailleurs dés que l'autre est venue Winch lui a indiqué la sortie.»

Elles semblaient se délecter en colportant ses ragots bien que furieux Simon était plus inquiet pour Joy qui approchait il savait que cette dernière avait compris toute la discussion. Celle-ci fut bientôt à sa hauteur lorsqu'elle le vit s'arrêter devant les deux jeunes secrétaires.

Le corps de Joy s'était figé et son regard s'était glacé, mais Simon n'était pas dupe ce n'était pas une simple apparence qu'elle opposait au monde mais l'expression de son cœur blessé, car ces mots et ses réflexions l'avaient accompagné toute sa vie à la CIA déjà il avait mis sa fulgurante ascension au fait de la place qu'occupait son père au sein de l'agence mais est ce que l'un d'entre eux se doutait il seulement de ce qu'avait été sa vie.

Tous avaient librement choisi d'intégrer la CIA, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, parce que sa mère ne pouvait avoir d'autres enfants Charles avait reporté tous ses espoirs sur cette fille et dés qu'elle fut en âge il l'entraîna, si durement que l'entraînement subi par la suite à Langlay lui parut une ballade de santé, mais qui s'en souciait.

La voyant approcher Simon ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- « Joy ! »

Il paraissait sincèrement heureux de la voir et Joy aussi était heureuse, Simon faisait partie des rares personnes à avoir réellement pu avoir approché la vraie Joy, celle derrière le masque de femme froide et inaccessible.

L'une des deux commères s'interrompit soudainement et pâlit.

- « qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

- « M….M…Monsieur Ovronnaz, M…..M….Mlle Arden. »

Les deux secrétaires semblaient avoir du mal à déglutir.

- « dehors. DE HO RS. »

Simon détacha clairement ses syllabes tout en indiquant les doubles portes de la cantine du groupe.

- « écoutez moi attentivement, jusqu'à ce que je décide de votre sort je vous conseillerais de ne pas me croiser dans un couloir est ce clair ? »

Tétanisées de peur les deux jeunes femmes se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête pour signifier à Simon qu'elle avait parfaitement compris son ordre.

Puis délaissant les deux secrétaires Simon se détourna d'elles et reporta son regard sur Joy.

- « salut ma toute belle tu m'as manqué tu sais. »

En disant cela Simon prit Joy dans ses bras et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

_**On ne se rend de l'importance des choses que l'on a qu'en les perdant.**_

- « tu m'as manqué aussi Simon. »

Il lui avait manqué, c'était si bon de le retrouver de se retrouver dans ses bras. Ses blagues souvent lourdes et son humour bizarre lui avaient manqué, il avait une façon bien à lui de présenter les choses. Il savait se montrer efficace même si la plupart du temps il refusait de se fendre la poire.

C'était une sorte de grand frère, de copain, son refuge quand les choses semblaient prendre des proportions….

- « viens on va manger chez moi. »

- « je ne peux pas Simon je dois rester avec les autres. »

- « je vais en parler avec ton boss…. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est Largo ? »

- « …..Navré Mr Ovronnaz….il nous a filé entre les doigts. »

- « filé….comment ça filé ? Où est Largo ? »

- « nous avons fouillé l'hôtel mais rien, aucune trace de lui. »

- « bande d'incapable, on vous paie une fortune et vous trouvez le moyen de le perdre…. Nom de nom de nom de dieu. »

- « calme toi Simon, j'appelle Kerenski…..allo Georgi c'est Joy….ils ont perdu Largo.»

- « pas la peine de le chercher, il arrive à l'instant. »

Sans plus de cérémonie il raccrocha.

- « Simon….Largo arrive il est dans le hall. »

Des étages plus bas, Largo franchissait les immenses portes tambours du groupe.

- « bonsoir Sylvia, Sandra. »

- « Bonsoir Monsieur Winch. »

Les deux standardistes de l'accueil répondirent à son salut d'une seule voix, toujours souriant Largo continua son chemin en direction des ascenseurs.

Dans l'ascenseur :

- « le salaud, il pige rien ma parole. Il veut mourir…. Bon sang…..Joy tu devrais assurer sa sécurité pendant cette période, y a que toi qui arrive plus ou moins à le contrer. »

- « non, Simon ne me demande pas ça, tout mais pas ça. Il m'a menti. J'ai cru trouver auprès de vous une famille, mais à la première épreuve tout est parti. Kerenski et toi teniez suffisamment à moi pour chercher à renouer le contact lui non. Trois mois ont passé au moins, a-t-il seulement pensé à moi ou parlé de moi…. Ton visage et ton regard te trahissent….. Je suis et resterai un bouclier humain. Je n'ai pas à avoir de sentiment…. J'ai oublié une règle essentielle dans ce métier…. J'ai oublié où était ma place. »

L'amertume de sa voix montrait à quel point la blessure était encore vive mais Simon n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre le bip de la porte annonça aux deux passagers qu'il étaient arrivés au rez-de-chaussée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Simon s'apprêtait à sortir en compagnie de Joy lorsque Largo s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Son visage qui exprimait depuis quelques jours lassitude et fatigue s'illumina immédiatement lorsqu'il vit qui se trouvait dans l'ascenseur en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

- « Joy….

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur les trois occupants étouffant par la même occasion les paroles du président de l'empire Winch.

- « Tiens, je ne savais pas que Mlle Arden faisait partie à nouveau du groupe W. »

- « Pete, tu ne devrais pas être à ton poste ? »

- « c'est l'heure de ma pause. Alors ? »

- « quoi ? »

- « Sandy ne fais pas ta mijaurée, alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « Mlle Arden n'est pas revenue. Elle est arrivée ce matin avec l'équipe de garde du corps supplémentaires engagés par le conseil. »

- « dommage qu'elle soit partie. C'est pas pareil de travailler sous les ordres d'Ovronnaz. »

- « pourquoi ? J'ai toujours entendu dire par les filles du haut qu'elle devait sa place pour avoir couché avec le patron. »

- « écoute Sandy on parle de Mlle Arden pas de la Marie couche toi là. Ok. Cette femme est un garde du corps, c'est la seule femme à travailler solo, d'habitude les femmes ont toujours un coéquipier elle non. Elle s'est fait un nom dans le milieu. En plus elle a fait partie de la CIA avant d'intégrer le groupe. »

- « tu sais c'est pas quelqu'un qui a une vie facile. Si vous aviez assisté à une partie au moins de ce que lui a fait subir Winch vous seriez moins promptes à critiquer. »

- « pourquoi ? »

- « il paraît que Winch a toujours vécu sans garde du corps or depuis qu'il est à la tête du groupe, il ne peut plus se déplacer sans eux, mais bon il s'en fout. Dés qu'il voit un jupon il perd le nord. Ils se ressemblent lui et Simon là-dessus et certaines de leurs petites amies n'étaient pas des blanches colombes. »

- « pourtant le grand patron a une façon de la traiter qui laisse planer le doute sur la nature de leur rapport. »

- « je t'en prie t'en connais toi combien de nanas qui accepteraient que leur mec les trompent, surtout une nana dans le style de Joy Arden. Cette fille est une vraie tigresse. »

- « on dirait que tu la connais bien. »

- « j'ai travaillé sous ses ordres pour certaines missions sous le vieux Winch et crois moi c'es une pro on ne peut rien lui cacher mais en retour elle prend soin de ses hommes, elle ne nous a jamais laissé tomber quand les choses allaient mal. Je ne sais pas qui est réellement Joy Arden mais je sais qu'elle a des valeurs et des principes et que jamais elle n'y dérogera. »

- « dis donc, tout ça parce que tu ne la connais pas et si tu la connaissais. »

- « bon je vous laisse.»

- « et toi Sara qu'est ce t'en penses ? »

- « je ne sais pas. Elle a toujours été polie avec moi, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Sinon je n'ai presque jamais eu de contact avec elle. Mais il est vrai que depuis son départ et l'arrivée de la maîtresse du patron tout a changé, l'atmosphère s'est alourdie chargée de rancœur en quelques sortes…. Ce que j'en dis. »

Sur ces mots Sandy mit fin à la conversation et répondit à l'appel en attente. Le groupe W est une ruche en constante activité il ne se donnait aucun repos.

Les deux standardistes se replongèrent dans leur travail, tandis que dans l'ascenseur l'atmosphère était pesante à l'exclamation de plaisir de Largo en revoyant son ancien garde du corps celle-ci s'est contentée de répondre par un laconique « Monsieur Winch. » pour s'abîmer ensuite dans un profond silence avant de descendre à l'étage de la sécurité.

Simon se sentait gêné pour son ami, ce dernier semblait assommé par la réaction froide et indifférente de celle qui fut sa garde du corps mais aussi une amie.

- « elle m'a ignoré. C'est comme si rien de ce qui avait pu exister entre nous n'avait existé. »

- « tu aurais dû t'y attendre après la façon dont tu l'as virée Largo.»

- « non, je m'y attendais pas !....

Largo ne put finir sa phrase les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage du penthouse.

- « viens Largo, ne restons pas là. »

Quelques étages plus bas.

L'étage du personnel de la sécurité de la tour n'avait pas changé. Pourtant la transition entre le fondateur despotique du groupe W et son héritier avait été plus que clairement marquée.

Cet étage demeura tout de même à l'abri des changements. Car les impératifs de sécurité demeuraient.

Surface plane et dégagée, l'étage contenait une salle de sport à l'usage de tout le personnel de la tour ainsi que l'infrastructure nécessaire aux entraînements des vigiles et enfin en retrait se trouvait deux immenses bureaux pour un usage administratif.

- « tiens donc, Joy tu daignes enfin te joindre à nous. »

- « écrase Becker, j'ai vraiment pas la tête à te supporter. »

- « tu me parles sur un autre ton Arden, il t'en cuira sinon….

Le ton entre les deux agents montait dangereusement.

- « vraiment fais moi peur. »

Le ton de Joy était clairement ironique et ne laissait aucun doute sur la valeur qu'elle accordait aux menaces dont l'abreuvait Becker.

Rendu fou de rage par la désinvolture de sa collègue, Becker perdit toute retenue et fonça sur Joy, celle-ci le regardait venir un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Puis sans transition son regard se durcit, son sourire disparut et sa pause nonchalante aussi laissant place à une expression décidée.

A quelque pas de sa victime Becker projeta son poing en direction de Joy, celle-ci voyant venir le coup projeta ses deux mains vers l'assaillant et rajoutant son poids à celui de son adversaire exécuta un magnifique Kata et toute l'assemblée put voir Becker voler littéralement par dessus l'épaule de Joy.

Dans un même mouvement elle plaça son pied sur le torse de l'homme à terre son Beretta visant la tête pile entre les deux yeux.

- « Pan t'es mort. »

- « voilà pourquoi je peux travailler seule. Donc surtout ne commets pas l'erreur de me confondre avec une minette, j'ai tué mon premier homme à 15 ans. »

Sans plus rien ajouter Joy abandonna Becker sur le sol et se dirigea vers l'espace d'entraînement. Le silence dans la salle était assourdissant et tandis qu'elle avançait les personnes sur son passage s'écartaient comme craignant un nouvel éclat.

Dans un coin de la salle.

- « en voilà un qui ne commettra plus l'erreur de la sous-estimer. »

- « on dirait que ça te fait plaisir de le voir démoli. Pete. »

- « oh oui, c'est un petit con, pendant toute la journée il nous a pris de haut et se l'est raconté à mort alors le voir remis à sa place par Mlle Arden, c'était jouissif. »

- « il t'en faut pas beaucoup pour prendre ton pied….. Au fait tu sembles connaître cette nana… Arden. »

- « Mlle Arden. C'est vrai que toi t'es nouveau dans la tour…. Joy Arden était la garde du corps du vieux Winch avant de devenir celle du nouveau patron. Puis il s'est passé quelque chose, selon les bruits qui courent Winch l'aurait virée sur les conseils de sa maîtresse du moment….. Dommage c'était un grand chef…. Bon je vous laisse je vais voir si elle accepte de m'entraîner comme avant. »

Tout en se dirigeant vers le tatami, Joy ressortait des vestiaires en tenue d'entraînement, il y avait en elle deux sentiment qui se disputaient d'un côté les regrets de son ancienne vie en compagnie de l'Intel à savoir ses disputes avec Simon et les joutes interminable avec Kerenski et cette complicité avec Largo et de l'autre il y avait le plaisir de travailler avec des gens conscients de l'importance de son travail et que si elle se permettait d'insister sur certains aspects c'était par souci d'optimiser la protection et non pour le désir de s'immiscer dans leur vie.

Partout dans la tour on ne parlait que de l'arrivée des nouveaux garde du corps et la présence de Joy Arden parmi eux. Depuis son départ les rumeurs étaient allées de bon train surtout que personne n'avait pu donner une explication à ce départ pour le moins précipité surtout que toute la tour avait été le témoin privilégié des manœuvres de rapprochement entreprises par Winch.

Il était dix huit heures il restait encore trois heures avant le début de la réception à laquelle devait se rendre Largo en compagnie de Simon.

Simon avait presque été obligé de traîner Largo hors de l'ascenseur, ce dernier voulait absolument parler à Joy et comprendre sa réaction.

- « il faut que je comprenne, elle ne peut pas oublier tout ce qui a pu exister entre nous. »

- « qu'est ce qui existait entre vous ? Il n'existait rien Largo sinon tu n'aurais pas agi de la sorte dés que Diana est reparue dans ta vie. »

- « tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, c'était pas la première fois qu'on se disputait tous les deux. »

- « sans doute, mais c'était la première fois que tu la traitais de la sorte comme une quantité négligeable, tu as d'un geste de la main et quelques mots détruit ce que nous avons mis un an à construire. Kerenski et moi sommes partis la voir chacun de notre côté pour lui demander de revenir et de nous excuser mais rien à faire. »

- « vous êtes partis la voir et vous ne m'avez pas demandé de vous accompagner ! »

La voix de Largo s'était faite accusatrice.

- « je te rappelle que depuis son départ tu n'as plus jamais prononcé son nom, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé pour toi. »

- « c'est faux Simon….. Laisse tomber tu ne comprends rien. »

- « évidemment que je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne m'expliques rien, je suis ton ami enfin je le croyais……. Je ne savais pas que tu ne me faisais pas confiance au point de ne pas te confier à moi. »

Simon semblait peiné, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire le groupe W semblait agir sur eux et les changer pas en bien il craignait.

Etage de la sécurité

- « Bonsoir Mlle Arden, je suis….

- « Pete, agent de sécurité pour le hall et le périmètre extérieur. »

- « vous vous souvenez de moi ?! » la voix de Pete exprimait de l'incrédulité.

- « je connais le nom de tous ceux avec qui je travaille, or nous avons beaucoup travaillé ensemble au sein du département espionnage du groupe. »

- « je voulais vous demander….puis m'entraîner en votre compagnie ? »

- « je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Sans plus de cérémonie ils se remirent à l'entraînement, selon ses souvenirs Pete avait toujours eu des difficultés lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'obligation d'utiliser une arme blanche.

- « avez vous toujours des difficultés avec le maniement du couteau. »

- « oui toujours autant.»

- « alors nous allons travailler cela. »

Pendant trente minutes Pete et Joy avaient utilisé le ring pour la boxe cela changeait du putching-ball.

Regarder Joy s'entraîner semblait intéresser beaucoup de monde à l'étage, que cela soit parmi le personnel de sécurité de la tour ou les cadres qui venaient se changer les idées en suant un peu sur les équipements disponibles.

- « Philippe, tu ne peux pas laisser passer ce qu'elle a fait à Becker. »

- « et que veux tu que je fasse Milena, hein je te rappelle que c'est lui qui l'a provoquée. »

- « et alors ? Elle prend trop ses aises. »

- « peut être mais l'as tu prise une seule fois en faute durant le boulot ? »

- « non, mais c'est pas une raison pour la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut. »

- « écoute Milena jusqu'à présent tu ne m'as pas donné une seule bonne raison de la rappeler à l'ordre…. Tu agis comme une femme jalouse de voir son influence diminuer. »

- « ce n'est pas ça…..elle est nouvelle et le patron et toi la laissez assurer la sécurité seule. »

- « la meilleure référence à part le fait qu'elle ait fait partie de la CIA et le fait qu'elle ait réussi à garder Winch en vie malgré la fréquence d'attentat élevée. »

- « et alors ? C'est son boulot non ? »

- « on verra cela ce soir, tiens en parlant de ce soir tu escortes Winch en compagnie de Bill. »

- « seulement nous deux ? D'habitude on se déplace à quatre pour lui. »

- « il y aura les membres de l'Intel. »

- « tiens qu'est se qui se passe ?.....eh vous ! »

- « c'est Mlle Arden et Pete, il vont se battre au couteau. »

Sur ces mots l'homme interpellé abandonna Milena et Philippe et rejoignit les autres autour du tatami sans leur laisser le temps de poser plus de questions.

Le bruit de cet entraînement avait rapidement fait le tour de l'étage et bientôt il eut foule autour des deux protagonistes, Pete fut le premier à rompre sa défense et attaquer, Joy plus petite et plus agile n'eut aucun mal à esquiver cette attaque frontale et à la détourner pour porter une attaque à son tour.

L'entraînement dura une trentaine de minutes à l'issue desquelles les deux adversaires se séparèrent, Joy arborait une longue et fine estafilade sur l'épaule gauche tandis que Pete arborait une blessure plus profonde sur son torse.

Joy s'approcha de Pete et examina sa blessure.

- « on dirait que je ne t'ai pas raté cette fois, tu es bon pour un joli pansement. »

- « c'est l'occasion ou jamais de me faire chouchouter par Sara. »

Joy lui jeta un regard en coin mais ne dit rien, par contre elle ne put cacher son sourire.

- « c'est bon de vous voir sourire Mlle Arden. »

Un autre sourire fut sa seule réponse avant de se retirer pour soigner sa blessure et se changer.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III**

A cause de sa blessure, Joy dut opter pour une autre tenue la robe de cocktail noire dut laisser place à une combinaison de soie noire qui épousait délicatement les formes de la jeune femme.

Il restait une heure avant le signal du départ, Joy allait escorter Sullivan et comme par le passé, elle partit rejoindre le numéro deux du groupe afin de prendre connaissance du dossier auquel se rattachait cette réception.

A cette heure nuit, rares étaient les personnes qui se trouvaient encore dans la tour, à l'exception bien sûr des irréductibles travailleurs tels que Sullivan, Kerenski et ce poison de Cardignac.

- « dis Simon t'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que cela veut dire ? »

- « mais puisque je te dis que non ! Moi je comprends rien au processeur, et puis tout cela va trop vite, à peine tu investis sur un truc que c'est déjà passé de mode. Ça c'est le domaine de Georgi demande lui.»

- « on parle de moi ? »

- « Kerenski tu tombes bien, aide moi je t'en supplie, je comprends rien à tout ce charabia. »

- « rien de plus simple, les processeurs sont la base même de l'ordinateur, ce sont eux qui exécutent plusieurs tâches……….

Simon finit par se désintéresser par la conversation pour se mettre à zapper les diverses chaînes sportives avant de tomber sur un match de foot qu'il se mit à regarder.

A quelques pas de là Joy prenait connaissance du dossier et posaient quelques questions à Sullivan afin de clarifier certains points.

Par le passé Joy se contentait d'escorter ses protégés en se plaçant au fond de la salle, une ombre parmi tant d'autre, mais souvent lorsque Nério se passait de ses services elle avait escorté Sullivan en tant que compagne, et elle avait souvent entendu ce que les gens disaient '' Escort Girl '' ou moins élégant '' Putain '' les gens sont si prompts à coller des étiquettes, elle les avait ignorés malgré la blessure infligés, elle n'a pas oublié le nombre de mains égarées par erreur qu'elle avait du dégager avec plus ou moins de douceur, vue de l'extérieur rien ne pouvait l'atteindre mais comme par le passé elle avait attendu la solitude pour pleurer.

- « Bill t'es prêt, on doit rejoindre Monsieur Winch. »

- « voilà, je suis prêt. On peut y aller. »

- « c'est pas trop tôt. Où est Joy ? »

- « elle est déjà montée, Madame ne pouvait pas attendre. »

- « elle pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde.»

- « eh ben non en plus elle était sapée comme si elle faisait partie des invités. »

- « Philippe, réagis bon sang elle prend trop de liberté. »

- « Milena, ça suffit, le groupe W, elle le connaît mieux que personne et les membres du conseil reconnaissent sa compétence. Bill tu peux nous laisser deux minutes.»

Philippe attendit que son subordonné quittât la pièce pour parler

- « alors tu m'expliques ? Parce là je ne te suis plus. »

- « je ne sais pas, mais je n'arrives pas à me contenir en sa présence elle réveille ce qui a de pire en moi, mais surtout pourquoi la laissez vous agir sans jamais la contredire. »

- « écoute des agents de ce standing sont rares et chose étonnante elle a accepté pour nous alors que si tu voyais les offres qu'elle a reçue. C'était de vrais ponts d'or. Aime la ou déteste la, elle fait son boulot, pas un mot ou une contestation même si elle s'oppose au boulot elle exécute les ordres qu'on lui donne. Que tu envies ce qu'elle est c'est ton problème mais ne tente pas de provoquer de problèmes avec elle, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te couvrir. Mais surtout dans toutes les situations c'est le bien être des gens qu'elle protége qui prime elle ne marque aucun temps d'arrêt ou d'hésitation quand il faut plonger.»

Dehors Bill attendait patiemment que le couple finisse sa conversation, ce bref répit lui offrait l'opportunité de repenser à sa déconvenue de cette après-midi. Bien que de mauvaise grâce il devait reconnaître que Joy Arden le surpassait, du début à la fin elle l'avait manipulé et poussé à agir comme elle le voulait pourtant il était à l'origine de l'altercation.

Et durant toute l'après-midi ses collègues l'avaient chambré tandis que les vigiles qu'il avait eus sous ses ordres durant toute la journée l'avaient regardé un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

La colère le reprit, s'il voulait pouvoir retrouver un minimum de crédibilité, il devait rabattre son caquet à Joy Arden.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin livrant le passage à Milena et Philippe, cette dernière semblait plus calme.

- « tu viens Bill, ne faisons pas attendre Monsieur Winch. »

À l'étage Joy, consulta sa montre et à la vue de l'heure se leva.

- « John, il est 20h00. Il serait temps d'y aller. »

- « déjà ! Je vais prévenir Largo. Rupert ne supporte pas les retards. »

Joy ne répondit rien mais s'effaça pour laisser passer son patron puis lui emboîta le pas, ils arrivaient en vue du penthouse lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Milena et Bill les deux gardes du corps assignés à la sécurité de Largo ce soir.

Après avoir frappé à la porte Sullivan pénétra au penthouse afin de presser Largo et de revoir avec lui les derniers points du dossier pendant que Joy demeurait à l'extérieur en compagnie des deux agents.

L'atmosphère entre les trois gardes du corps était glaciale, par la porte ouverte ils pouvaient tout entendre. Soudain la voix de Simon couvrit celle des trois autres hommes avant d'apparaître devant eux.

- « Joy ma belle ! Depuis quand tu attends dehors comme ça ? »

- « depuis que Largo m'a rappelé ma place. »

La réponse de Joy avait fusé cinglant Simon qui tentait tant bien que mal d'oublier ce qui s'était passé au groupe quelques mois et qui avait conduit l'Intel à l'implosion.

Aujourd'hui Kerenski était revenu mais en l'absence de Joy le groupe semblait amputé d'un membre, il avait du mal à retrouver son équilibre.

- « arrête tu connais Largo aussi bien que moi, c'est pas pour rien qu'on est pote. On trouve toujours le moyen de sortir des conneries plus grosses que le Winch building. »

- « peut être Simon mais tu étais rarement volontairement blessant et cassant. »

Tout en parlant Simon entraîna Joy au penthouse, seul Kerenski se trouvait dans le salon installé sur l'une des chaises près du bureau il parcourait une dernière fois la fiche technique des processeurs que le groupe voulait acquérir.

- « eh Kerenski regarde ce que j'ai trouvé sur le pas de la porte. »

- « Joy, quel plaisir de te revoir. »

- « vraiment, tu m'as habitué à une meilleure maîtrise de cet art délicat qu'est le mensonge. »

- « tu me blesses Joy. Comment pourrai je mentir à un si redoutable agent capitaliste. »

- « en parlant de capitalisme comment se fait il que toi le grand défenseur du communisme aide ces monstrueux capitaliste à devenir encore plus riche. »

- « depuis ton départ je m'ennuie tout seul dans mon petit bunker. C'est que tu t'y connaissais pour y mettre de l'ambiance. »

- « dis tout de suite que j'étais payée pour faire le clown. »

- « maintenant que tu le dis. »

- « euh dites les gars je vous dérange pas trop. Parce que là franchement vue la chaleur de vos retrouvailles je vais me faire des idées. »

- « Simon la ferme. »

- « ah j'avais raison. Vous sortez ensemble. »

Kerenski qui reposait son verre faillit recracher sa vodka.

- « Simon il t'arrive de réfléchir avant de parler. »

Simon ne peut répondre il se frotte douloureusement les côtes après un coup de coude inamical de la part de Joy.

- « Joy tu es violente. » gémit il

- « remercie la parce que si elle ne l'avait pas fait tu aurais fait connaissance avec l'un de mes plus fidèles amis depuis quelques années. »

L'arrivée de Sullivan en compagnie de Largo qui tentait vainement de nouer son nœud de cravate mit fin aux chamailleries des trois amis. Ravis d'être tirés des griffes des deux anciens agents Simon se tourna vers Largo qu'il harangua.

- « c'est pas trop tôt. Je sais que môssieur est attentif à ce qu'il porte mais quand même, même Joy ne met pas autant de temps à se changer. »

- « Simoooonnnnnnn

La voix de Joy était chargée de menaces dont le chef de la sécurité fit peu cas. Voyant que les membres de l'Intel avaient oublié la véritable raison de leur présence Sullivan s'empressa de le leur rappeler. Après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre bracelet Joy opina

- « en effet il est temps de partir, sinon nous allons prendre du retard sur le planning. »

Comme tout agent qui se respecte Kerenski pouvait se consacrer à plusieurs tâches simultanément, il vit donc Largo entrer dans le salon du penthouse mais il releva une chose intéressante à peine Largo franchissait il le seuil du salon que Joy sembla se tendre tout les sens aux aguets avant de se décontracter en reconnaissant.

Joy se retourna et prit la direction des portes de l'appartement obligeant Simon et les autres à la suivre.

Sur le pas de la porte les deux agents patientaient toujours, leur visage était impassible mais leurs yeux trahissaient leur impatience.

En voyant apparaître Largo et les autres les deux agents s'effacèrent pour laisser passer le petit groupe.

Ils arrivèrent à l'heure pour la réception, exceptionnellement Largo n'était pas accompagné, il arriva seul en compagnie de ses gardes du corps, Milena alla se mettre au fond de la salle tandis que Bill partait inspecter l'étage, Simon se fondit dans la masse d'invité tandis que Kerenski demeurait près de Largo.

Sullivan, Joy à son bras était parti saluer d'autres connaissances présentes à cette réception.

- « regarde la revoilà. »

- « qui ça ? »

- « en bas avec Sullivan. »

- « c'est Arden. Toujours aussi canon cette fille.»

- « rien que ça. »

- « oh non ! Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est efficace, je me souviens encore de la façon qu'elle a de se lancer sans hésiter entre une balle et la personne qu'elle protége. En tant que professionnel y a rien à dire. »

- « mais….

- « cette façon qu'elle a de se mêler aux gens de la haute. »

- « attends c'est peut être ses patrons qui veulent ça. »

- « peut être mais à la fin qui est elle ? »

- « entre nous elle n'a pas sa place bien qu'elle sache se fondre parmi nous, mais elle n'a pas sa place non plus parmi eux. »

- « c'est son problème pas le notre. T'es pas son père. »

- « t'as raison. »

- « regarde Mel c'est Winch et les siens. »

- « tiens, elle fait partie du groupe W à nouveau ? »

- « qui ça ? »

- « Joy Arden. »

- « qui ? »

- « tu le fais exprès ou quoi Stéphie. La femme au bras de Sullivan c'est Joy Arden la garde du corps de Winch. »

- « je ne pense pas qu'elle soit revenue, j'ai croisé Alicia hier et elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait partie des gardes du corps envoyés par Pinkerton. »

- « elle pourrait rester à sa place au lieu de se mêler aux invités. »

- « oh je t'en prie, elle se tient bien et ne fait pas tâche parmi les autres. »

- « peut être mais ce n'est pas sa place. »

- « et où est sa place. »

- « avec le personnel de sécu….

Mélanie s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, et se mit à surveiller les mouvements de Joy, depuis le début de la soirée elle s'était attachée aux pas de John qu'elle accompagnait lorsqu'il s'arrêtait pour parler ici et là puis soudainement la voici qui s'éloigne de lui.

Joy était passée près d'une fenêtre et un mouvement suspect sembla attirer son attention, soucieuse, elle se pencha vers John et lui demanda de s'éloigner de la fenêtre tandis qu'elle-même s'en approchait afin de mieux scruter l'obscurité.

Debout près de Largo Kerenski se redressa de toute sa stature tous les sens aux aguets tout comme Simon qui venait en leur direction abandonnant sa conquête derrière lui.

Les quatre hommes étaient rassemblés, le plus vieux semblait inquiet tandis que les trois autres sentaient leur sang couler plus vite dans leur veine.

- « Simon, appelle les deux gardes du corps et dis leur de venir, raccompagner Largo et John jusqu'à la voiture. »

- « eh je suis pas d'accord. Je reste avec vous. Par contre qu'ils raccompagnent John. »

- « je préfère je pense avoir passé l'âge de me prendre pour un héros. »

- « Kerenski, tu as une arme pour moi ? »

Kerenski n'eut guère l'opportunité de répondre, Joy qui contemplait toujours la nuit environnante fit soudainement volte face en criant

- « A TERRE. »

Avec plus ou moins de rapidité les gens plongèrent sur le sol, au même moment les immenses baies vitrées volaient en éclats sous les coups répétés des fusils mitrailleurs, le feu nourri des armes dura quelques minutes au bruit des armes on pouvait entendre les cris de terreurs des femmes présentes.

Puis aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé le bruit des détonations cessa et le silence qui s'abattit ensuite n'en fut que plus effrayant.

Joy fut la première à se relever et à briser le silence chargé de stupeur.

- « pourquoi faut toujours que je me prenne des coup aux épaules bon sang je vais finir par plus pouvoir porter de robe dos nus. »

Tout en râlant Joy se dirigeait vers Largo et ses amis.

- « tout va bien. Je peux savoir pourquoi ils n'ont pas été évacués. »

- « disons qu'en l'absence des deux garde du corps c'était difficile de les évacuer tout en fermant la marche. »

Au même moment Bill et Milena arrivaient ameutés par le bruit des alarmes. Milena fut la première à s'approcher.

- « tout va bien Monsieur Winch ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? »

- « en tout cas ce n'est pas grâce à vous. Où étiez vous passés ? »

- « j'étais sortie chercher Bill et…..

- « qui se préoccupe de Bill vous étiez là pour veiller sur Largo Winch. »

- « je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton Joy. »

- « que vous le permettiez ou pas, elle a raison il a failli mourir sans l'intervention de Mlle Arden….

Largo intervint pour la première fois.

- « nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard. Il faut d'abord faire soigner Joy. »

- « ça va Largo, je vais bien ce ne sont que des éclats de verre. »

- « peut être mais tu as besoin de voir un médecin tout de même. »

- « est ce que je t'ai sonné Simon. »

- « eh oh j'ai rien fait moi. Y'a de l'eau dans le gaz entre toi et Largo pas nous deux. »

Voyant les esprits s'échauffer John se racla bruyamment la gorge se rappelant ainsi au bon souvenir des jeunes gens qui semblaient avoir oublié où ils se trouvaient.

- « nous devrions songer à y aller. »

- « je pense que c'est trop tard. Les gros sabots sont là. »

C'était la voix polaire de Kerenski qui s'élevait.

- « ils ont intérêt à faire vite parce que Joy a besoin de soin et qu'elle doit se rendre à l'hôpital. »

- « Largo, je suis assez grande pour parler pour moi tu crois pas. »

- « quand tu la joues miss iceberg. Je ne pense pas. »

- « ah parce que tu te prends pour le volcan qui fera fondre l'iceberg. »

- « évidemment. »

- « oh, les enfants y a des chastes oreilles. Vous attendrez d'être seuls. »

- « y'a pas à dire c'est un plaisir de vous voir vous crêper le chignon. »

- « Kerenski t'es un mec bizarre. »

- « venant de ta part Simon, je prends cela comme un compliment. »


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

L'horloge du hall du groupe affichait une heure du matin, et c'est un groupe vidé qui se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Près de l'un d'eux une silhouette solitaire se tenait.

- « Monsieur Winch. Je vous présente mes excuses pour les erreurs commises par mes hommes. »

- « les excuses ne servent à rien Joy aurait pu être grièvement blessée. »

- « mais je ne le suis pas alors arrête, et puis c'est ça mon boulot prendre les coups à votre place. »

- « non Joy….

- « Largo ça n'est vraiment pas le moment, je dois aller faire mon rapport. Salut les gars. »

- « bonne nuit Joy. »

Les trois hommes n'avaient pas eu trop le choix. Déjà les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur la jeune femme et ses coéquipiers.

Malgré la faiblesse de ses jambes Joy continua d'avancer en direction du bureau de Philippe, l'orgueil était son moteur à cet instant précis, l'anesthésie faisant toujours effet elle avait l'impression de flotter au dessus de son corps.

Cet état de bien être fut rompu par le claquement sec de la porte du bureau.

Philippe s'installa derrière son bureau tandis que tous les trois se tenaient debout au garde à vous.

- « Bill, commençons par toi, je peux savoir où tu étais passé. Visiter l'étage ne demande pas deux heures, ce qui fait que c'est un abandon de poste et toi Milena pourquoi être partie, en faisant cela il ne restait qu'un agent or le règlement est limpide sur ce point deux agents au moins. En temps normal il n'y aurait eu aucun problème mais là, il s'agissait de Winch, s'il avait été blessé c'en était fini de nos carrières. Arden comme d'habitude tu as assuré, rentre te reposer mais demain je veux ton rapport. »

- « y a rien à dire le mieux c'est de visionner les caméras de surveillance. Pour cela faudra demander à Kerenski. »

- « tu le feras parce que je doute que l'un d'entre eux puisse à nouveau s'approcher de Winch et des siens. »

- « je le ferai. »

Sur ces mots Joy se retira en compagnie de ses deux collègues, malheureusement l'ambiance entre eux était tendue et le coup de semonce n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Les quelques heures restantes de la nuit passèrent rapidement, Largo eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, les paroles de Joy raisonnant encore dans sa tête, d'un côté heureux d'avoir pu renouer le dialogue avec son ancienne garde du corps et de l'autre inquiet pour la suite des événements.

Simon s'endormit, mais ne trouva pas le repos dans le sommeil il s'endormait pour de bref moment pour se réveiller en sursaut.

Kerenski lui visionnait ce qu'avait enregistré les caméras de surveillances, craignant un incident de ce genre il avait, avant de quitter le bunker pour rejoindre les autres piraté l'installation de monsieur Processeur.

L'aisance avec laquelle il était parvenu à déjouer les sécurités lui avait tiré un vague rictus carnassier.

Ce matin là, tous se retrouvèrent au bunker dés sept heures trente, Kerenski semblait y avoir passé la nuit, Largo venait aux nouvelles et Simon silencieux tentait de finir son café.

- « alors qu'est ce que t'as trouvé. »

- « pour l'instant rien de particulier. Les caméras du périmètre extérieur ont été débranchées, permettant à l'assaillant de pouvoir descendre en rappel sur les parois extérieures de la tour, il utilisait une Kalachnikov. C'est tout ce qu'on peut tirer des caméras, il faut attendre les rapports balistiques et les enquêtes des policiers, d'ailleurs ils ne vont pas tarder. Oh mais regardez qui voilà. »

L'expression de Kerenski demeura neutre lorsqu'il désactiva la sécurité de la porte du bunker, afin de laisser passer Joy.

- « salut les gard. »

- « salut Joy. »

- « alors beauté, on te manquait. »

- « tu ne pouvais pas savoir à quelle point Simon. »

- « que puis je pour toi Joy ? »

- « ce que j'apprécie en toi Georgi l'absence de fioriture direct à l'essentiel. »

- « c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes non ? »

- « je rêve de toi toutes les nuits. »

- « on vous dérange pas trop là. »

- « pas du tout Largo, je venais voir Kerenski. Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais les enregistrements des caméras de la tour ouest ? »

- « qui te dit que je les ai ? »

- « si tu m'annonces que tu ne les as pas, je vais commencer à me poser des questions. »

- « tiens. »

- « merci. Je te revaudrai ça. Au fait il y avait une coupure de courant au niveau du secteur 20 du bâtiment. »

- « le secteur 20 ? »

- « c'est la partie de la tour où se situe le département sécurité du groupe. »

- « minute Joy, la salle de réception relevait du secteur 20, selon les plans. »

- « c'est ce qui figure sur le rapport de Bill et Milena assure que le courant a été coupé pendant cinq minutes, c'est pourquoi elle a tardé à rejoindre son poste. »

- « donc elle a menti pour couvrir son partenaire, et ils savent quelque chose. »

- « on va les cueillir et leur poser des questions. »

- « vous avez fini de vous exciter. Primo, il est facile d'accéder au tableau électrique de l'étage et d'isoler la partie qui nous intéresse. Secundo si vous vous pointez de la sorte sans aucune preuve ils vous riront au nez, tout Largo Winch que tu sois. Ok. Donc jusqu'à ce qu'on sache de quoi il retourne vous vous tenez à carreau et laissez faire les professionnels. Salut. »

Alors que Joy s'apprêtait à refermer la porte du bunker derrière elle la voix de Largo l'arrêta.

- « Joy tu garderas un œil sur eux et tu nous préviens. »

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce après la tirade de Joy devint soudain lourd, la lueur qui semblait se rallumer dans les yeux de Joy s'éteignit à nouveau, sans un mot elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle et s'éloigna en direction des ascenseurs.

La voix de Kerenski s'éleva

- « tu sais Largo, il faut savoir se taire des fois. »

- « pourquoi j'ai rien dit de mal. »

- « tu lui demandes d'espionner ses collègues et c'est rien pour toi. »

Ce fut Simon qui intervint cette fois

- « bon sang Largo tu as déjà oublié Donovan. »

- « je l'avais complètement oublié ce type. Il faut que j'aille m'excuser. »

Sur ces mots il franchit en courant les portes du bunker espérant sans doute rattraper son ancienne garde du corps mais en arrivant aux ascenseurs il n'y avait plus personne.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Joy à l'étage de la sécurité le portable de Largo sonna, en voyant le nom qui s'affichait il ne put retenir un soupir de lassitude.

- « oui John ?...... j'arrive, je faisais le point sur la situation avec Kerenski et les autres….. Joy aussi était là, elle avait des infos pour Kerenski. »

Largo mit fin à la conversation et se prépara mentalement à la longue journée qui l'attendait. Le départ de Joy avait laissé un vide dans sa vie et celle de ses amis, malgré les mois écoulés l'atmosphère était quelques fois pesante car chacun d'entre eux était sur ces gardes. Cette sensation avait pourtant disparu la veille après l'attaque et ce matin aussi, c'était comme avant. Ils s'asticotaient, râlait criaient les uns sur les autres et…..

Bref ils revivaient.

La journée passa, à la sortie de chaque réunion Largo partait s'enquérir de Joy et invariablement il obtenait les mêmes réponses. « Elle est absente. »

Pendant un moment il avait cru qu'elle l'évitait mais non, elle était réellement absente.

- « dis Simon tu sais où est passé Joy ? »

- « Joy, elle accompagne Philippe sur le lieu de l'attaque, il y ont passé la matinée avec les flics avant de se rendre au commissariat pour lire les dépositions puis petit tout à leur QG puis la balistique. »

- « elle revient ce soir ? »

- « peut être….attends….oui, elle doit t'escorter pour ton dîner avec Colombier……tiens tiens Ramsey sera de la partie, on va bien rigoler. »

- « tu disais quelque chose ? »

- « moi, rien du tout. Par contre je serai toi j'irai me changer Joy ne devrait pas tarder. »

Sur ces mots Simon quitta le penthouse, il avait des projets pour ce soir.

Après avoir longuement hésité Largo opta pour un costume sombre qu'il assortit à une chemise blanche en omettant volontairement la cravate qui devait normalement accompagner la tenue.

Joy n'était guère contente, et c'était peu dire elle en voulait à Largo pour sa réflexion de ce matin, oh elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'à présent il s'en voulait. En fait c'était cela son reproche Largo ne réfléchissait jamais avant de parler ou d'agir il suivait l'impulsion du moment ou la femme.

Napoléon disait : « _**cherchez la femme**_**.** »

Avec Largo ça l'était doublement. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'étage du penthouse.

Largo relisait le rapport que lui avait remis John en fin d'après midi, il reprenait point par point le projet de voie ferrée que projetait de construire le groupe quelque part dans le nord du Pays de galle afin de rallier plusieurs structures industrielles des deux groupes au réseau national.

Plongé dans sa lecture il n'entendit pas frapper à la porte, la seconde fois fut tout aussi discrète, de l'autre côté de la porte l'impatience gagna Joy qui frappa plus fort tirant ainsi Largo de sa profonde lecture.

Ce dernier recouvra le sourire dés qu'il vit la jeune femme.

- « Joy ! Tu sais j'ai pas arrêté de te chercher aujourd'hui. »

- « pourquoi ? »

- « tu sais parfaitement pourquoi. Je voulais m'excuser je n'ai pas su mesurer mes paroles. »

- « ne t'inquiète pas Largo j'en ai pris l'habitude avec toi. »

Ces mots blessèrent Largo mais il ne put rien répondre absorbé qu'il était par la contemplation de Joy et cet air étrange qu'elle arborait, un sourire à la fois distrait et nostalgique.

- « tu n'as jamais été tendre avec moi. Simon me soutient quoi que je fasse, Georgi ne me reprend que très rarement mais toi, tu m'as toujours obligé à faire face. Me jetant à la figure mes faiblesses. Pourtant c'est toi qui te blesses à chaque fois. »

- « je dois être un tantinet maso sur les bords. »

- « ou peut être me vois tu meilleur que je ne suis. »

Joy n'eut guère l'opportunité de répondre et Largo ne saura jamais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer Simon en tenue du parfait séducteur escortant un homme à la haute stature et dont émanait une aura d'autorité difficile à ignorer. Il était accompagné d'une seconde personne, un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

- « Monsieur Colombier, je suis ravi de vous revoir. »

- « je pensais que nous en avions fini Largo et que vous m'appelleriez Edouard. »

Docilement Largo reprit

- « Edouard……puis je vous proposer un verre. J'ai réservé un salon privé aux quatre saisons pour 20h. »

- « volontiers……vous ne me présentez pas votre charmante compagne. »

- « excusez moi, Joy Arden, Edouard colombier. Edouard Colombier, Joy Arden. »

- « ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur colombier. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Joy se retira et partit rejoindre Ramsey qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

- « salut Joy, comment vas-tu ? »

- « salut. Bien et toi. »

- « je respire la santé depuis que je t'ai revue. »

- « merci, c'est si gentil. »

- « alors comme ça tu ne travailles plus pour Winch. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, il y avait une place pour toi. »

- « vivre en France ne me disait pas tellement. »

- « rien que ça. »

- « tu vois une autre raison. »

- « une raison à 365 milliards. »

La réaction de Joy fut un foudroyant regard, qui empêcha Ramsey de sortir une autre insanité.

- « me regarde pas comme ça, la presse à scandale n'a parlé que de vous deux pendant des semaines après ton départ de la tour. »

- « et tu lis ce genre de presse ? »

- « difficile de pas voir. Alors tu sors avec quelqu'un ces temps ci. »

- « pas vraiment. »

- « tu es donc libre pour dîner un soir en ma compagnie. »

- « demain c'est mon jour de repos. Appelle moi. »

Ils ne purent continuer à parler plus longtemps, de l'autre côté de la pièce Edouard avait fini de boire son verre de scotch et se lavait en compagnie de Largo donnant ainsi le signal du départ.

La soirée se passa paisiblement, pour avoir travaillé ensemble par le passé Joy et Ramsey n'eurent aucun mal à se partager la tâche, assis à leur table Largo tout en prêtant une oreille à ce que disait Edouard observait la jeune femme qui contrairement à ce qui avait été un mode de vie entre eux ne s'était pas jointe à lui mais avait préféré rester en retrait assurant simplement sa fonction de garde du corps.

Le repas prit fin aux alentours de vingt trois heures, fatigué Edouard se retira de suite après, ils le déposèrent donc à son hôtel avant de refermer la porte Ramsey se pencha vers l'habitacle.

- « c'est toujours valable pour demain Joy ? »

- « tout à fait valable Cole. Appelle moi, mon numéro n'a pas changé. »

- « à demain. »

Il accompagna cette remarque d'une œillade séductrice. L'œillade n'avait pas échappé à Largo, maladroitement il tenta de s'informer auprès de Joy mais celle-ci lui rétorqua violemment que sa privée ne le concernait en rien. Il n'était que son patron et rien d'autre.

Rendu furieux par cette réplique de Joy Largo s'enflamma

- « parce que tu crois que je ne suis que ça ? »

- « et qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ? Qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde. »

- « mais c'est ce que nous sommes. »

- « c'est ça et moi je suis la reine de Saba. Arrête de sortir des bêtises plus grosses que toi Largo. »

- « ce ne sont pas des bêtises Joy c'est la vérité. »

- « quelle vérité ? La tienne ! Simon et Georgi sont venus mettre les choses à plat afin que nous puissions reprendre quelque part. Toi, tu es resté planqué dans ta tour. As-tu seulement idée de ce que tu m'as fait….. (Joy a une espèce de ricanement désabusé en voyant son regard interrogatif) Tu ne comprendras décidément jamais rien. Allez salut. »

Sur ces mots Joy tourna les talons et partit en direction des ascenseurs forçant Largo à la suivre. L'accès au sommet de la tour se fit en silence. Après s'être assurée que Largo était bien entré Joy rappela l'ascenseur et descendit faire son rapport à Philippe.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE V**

- « dis moi Philippe pourquoi es tu si prompt à défendre Joy ? »

- « je ne suis pas prompt à défendre Joy. Mais je n'apprécie pas la malveillance de certains à son égard tout simplement. »

- « c'est son problème pas le tien. »

- « peut être, mais je n'aime pas croiser son regard vide de toute émotion. »

- « c'est vrai qu'elle a un regard étrange, dépourvu de toute trace de sentiments. Quand elle s'entraîne avec les autres il est impossible de voir si les coups qu'ils lui portent la touchent ou pas. »

- « c'est ce qui fait d'elle un excellent élément. »

- « nous sommes tous d'excellents éléments. »

- « sans doute, mais Joy possède sur vous un atout, son expérience du terrain et de la lutte anti-terroriste. Elle est donc plus polyvalente que toi ou Bill ou Michael. Toi par exemple tu as suivi une formation de garde du corps et c'est tout. Bill pareil, Michael a fait l'armée mais n'a pas fait la guerre. Joy si, elle a fait l'Irak et des missions dont tu n'as aucune idée. »

- « tant que ça ? »

- « ne juge pas sur les apparences, elle a été élevée pour devenir un agent et c'est ce qu'elle est devenue. Ses états de services sont excellents, crois moi si demain elle se pointait à la porte de Langley et leur disait qu'elle voulait reprendre du service, ils diraient Amen. »

- « comment sais tu tout cela. »

- « c'est mon boulot de tout savoir, tu veux qu'on passe la nuit à parler de Joy ou qu'on s'occupe de nous. »

Un sourire lascif éclaira les yeux de Milena tandis qu'elle repoussait le drap qui la recouvrait.

- « à ton avis. »

_____________________________________________________

Le réveil au pied du lit indiquait six heures pourtant l'occupante des lieux était déjà levée comme l'indiquait le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant de la douche.

Joy ressortit de sa salle de bain une serviette nouée autour des cheveux, sans se presser elle se dirigea vers la penderie se trouvant dans un coin de la chambre pour en sortir un pantalon de jogging noir ainsi qu'un tee-shirt qu'elle enfila prestement avant de fixer autour de sa taille une banane où elle plaça son arme et quelques chargeur. Puis sans plus attendre quitta l'appartement pour aller courir.

Le réveil indiquait sept heures du matin, lorsque les portes du bunker s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un Largo mal réveillé.

Ce dernier n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, avant de quitter la tour John avait laissé bien en évidence sur le bureau du jeune homme un épais dossier relatif à un projet de construction d'un pipeline traversant de part en part le nord de la Russie et qui devait être débattu par le conseil ce matin là dés huit heure.

- « Salut Georgi. »

Tout en parlant Largo ne put s'empêcher de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ce dernier émit un vague grognement pouvant passer pour un bonjour, curieux Largo contourna le bureau du Russe pour voir ce qui pouvait tellement l'absorber.

Il se trouva face à un écran où s'affichait pêle-mêle, plans et chiffres. Tentant d'en savoir plus il posa la question mais trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait l'informaticien n'entendit pas la question, par contre il sursauta violemment lorsque la porte du bunker claqua violemment après l'arrivée fracassante du Suisse.

- « devinez les gars qui j'ai croisé ce matin en plein rencard. »

- « une kalachnikov pointée en direction de tes bijoux de famille. »

- « hein, non mieux Joy avec ce cher Ramsey. »

La nouvelle sembla intéresser tout le monde puisque Kerenski délaissa ses idées de vengeance pour écouter ce que Simon avait à dire.

- « quoi d'autre ? »

- « t'es curieux ? »

- « à peine je croyais que c'était fini entre eux depuis quelques temps. »

- « faux, à Paris il faisait chaud quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce et tu n'as pas vu comment ils se sont sautés dessus. »

- « vraiment ? »

Kerenski semblait dubitatif.

- « eh ! Je sais reconnaître quand deux gens s'attirent et ces deux là si c'est pas du magnétisme. D'ailleurs Joy semblait d'excellente humeur. Elle souriait presque. »

- « je peux savoir comment tu sais tout ça. »

- « j'ai pris mon café avec Joy lorsqu'il est venu la rejoindre, et si tu voyais le baiser qu'ils ont échangé. »

- « c'est son droit après tout. »

- « vraiment. »

- « alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu serres le dossier de cette chaise à t'en faire blanchir les jointures. »

- « je n'ai pas apprécié la façon que tu avais de parler de Joy. C'est une amie et tu lui dois un minimum de respect. Allez je vous laisse j'ai un conseil. »

Simon prit lui aussi le même chemin il avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil pour récupérer de sa nuit de fête.

La tour commençait à bruisser d'activité, les ascenseurs se chargeaient de travailleurs et de visiteurs.

L'étage de la sécurité ne faisait pas exception à la règle, que cela soit le personnel de la tour ou ceux engagés en renfort tous se tenaient debout attendant les affectations de la journée. Les deux responsables s'avancèrent. Georges fut le premier à prendre la parole puis vint le tour de Milena qui remplaçait Philippe dont c'était le jour de congé de même que Joy et Bill.

Il est l'heure chacun rejoint son poste pour la journée. Au conseil Largo tente vaillamment de résister à l'ennui et au sommeil qui s'empare de lui, c'est John qui mène les débats.

Largo lui se désintéresse de ce projet, il se contente de faire acte de présence pourtant son esprit n'est pas aussi endormi que son corps qui lui ressent avec acuité la fatigue accumulée depuis des semaines.

D'accord Simon était le roi de l'embrouille et des bobards en tout genre mais il lui devait reconnaître une chose sa capacité à déchiffrer avec précision les sentiments. Or en connaissant ses sentiments pour Joy il doutait qu'il soit venu leur raconter ça juste pour plaisanter.

Depuis leur dispute dans son bureau et son départ fracassant il n'avait plus jamais prononcé son nom faisant comme si elle n'avait jamais existé pourtant lui mieux que quiconque le savait.

Cette botte de foin en France et les mots de Francine Bergeron qui avait trouvé écho chez l'un comme l'autre. Ce malaise qu'il avait dissipé en s'éloignant, pourtant les situations où leurs sentiments réciproques avaient été mis à nus n'avaient pas manqué.

Mais il avait ignoré tous les signes préférant courir après d'autres plaisirs, les femmes ne manquaient pas, et il était si facile de le charmer.

Chacune à sa manière elles le séduisaient. Certaines étaient téméraires et casse cou comme lui, d'autres étaient des mères attentives. Il y avait aussi des femmes d'affaires et certaines étaient femme tout simplement.

Il avait trouvé en certaines d'elle ce qu'il avait trouvé en Joy et découvert au grés du temps qui passent mais aucune n'était Joy.

Elle avait un quelque chose qu'aucune autre n'avait mais il avait commis l'erreur de la croire acquise et capable de supporter sans broncher tous ses caprices. Mais un jours elle en a eu assez et est partie plaquant tout, le laissant lui Simon et Kerenski.

La réunion durait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et la montre fixée au poignet de Largo indiqua midi, sans plus de cérémonie il signifia la suspension de la réunion et sa reprise à 14 heures afin de procéder au vote.

A grande enjambée il quitta la salle du conseil et partit en direction du bunker espérant avoir des nouvelles de Joy.

- « Salut Kerenski, Joy n'est pas venue te voir ce matin.»

- « c'est son jour de congé aujourd'hui. »

- « ah ! »

Largo sembla désappointé par ce qu'il entendit mais tenta de reprendre contenance. Répugnant à se retrouver seul pour le déjeuner il invita Kerenski à partager son repas avant d'appeler Simon et de lui demander de les rejoindre pour le repas.

Dans New York, Joy profitait de sa journée en compagnie de Cole, ce dernier se révélait un compagnon charmant et drôle. Il semblait réellement attaché à Joy et était au petit soin pour elle.

- « tu aimes toujours manger européen ? »

- « oui. Ça change. »

- « alors viens j'ai réservé dans un petit resto sympa à Soho. »

Ensemble ils prirent la direction de Soho inconscients de l'attention dont ils étaient l'objet. Joy et Cole avait déjà un passé commun malgré ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle il semblait pourtant tout ignorer de son caractère se fiant seulement à ce qu'elle lui avait montré durant leur collaboration au sein du groupe W et leur rencontre à Paris.

Malgré la circulation il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le restaurant qui se trouvait dans une impasse.

L'impasse était paisible, en son centre se trouvait une petite fontaine entourée de bancs sur lesquels le promeneur ou le rêveur pouvait s'installer et apprécier le silence ou le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles des arbres qui se trouvaient dans le parc avoisinant.

- « alors comment tu trouves. »

- « ravissant. Je craque. On rentre. »

Joy se laissa entraîner par Ramsey qui semblait ravi de son effet, et heureux de cette expression de plaisir qui inondait les yeux de Joy au lieu de l'habituelle neutralité qui habitait son regard.

Le couple s'installa à une table dans un recoin de la salle et attendit l'arrivée de la serveuse en parlant.

Au dehors le poursuivant s'arrêta et se mit à observer le couple au moment où il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le restaurant, il vit quatre hommes pénétrer, ils portaient des bonnets sur la tête et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir étaient armés.

Ses conclusions s'avérèrent juste puisque subitement des bruits de coup de feu brisèrent la quiétude de l'impasse faisant fuir les rares passants qui s'y trouvaient.

Les deux jeunes gens eurent vite fait de se mettre à l'abri sous une table.

- « une après midi calme et reposante. C'est ce que tu disais. »

- « on doit pas donner le même sens à calme et repos. »

- « ça va Joy, peut être que c'est un simple braquage. »

- « je l'espère je n'aime pas apporter du travail avec moi. »

- « moi non plus figure toi. Allez on y va. »

- « let's go. »

Joy fut la première à se montrer déconcertant brièvement l'un des assaillants qui cessa de tirer Joy en profita pour faire feu et blesser l'homme à la main le bruit des sirènes se fit entendre alors sans plus se préoccuper. Le petit commando interrompit ses activités et prit la fuite emportant avec lui le butin à savoir la caisse de l'établissement et quelques bijoux et montres des clients de l'établissement.

La police investit les lieux et se mit à interroger tout le monde, tout ce la prit du temps et bientôt il fut temps pour Ramsey de se présenter chez Colombier pour l'escorter. Après un dernier baiser il prit congé.

La réunion prit fin et Largo se dirigea lentement vers son appartement lorsqu'il vit Simon débouler de l'ascenseur et arriver à sa suite Kerenski de sa foulée longue et calme. Le visage du Suisse ne pouvait masquer une certaine inquiétude tandis que celui du Russe était comme à l'accoutumée un masque mais le fait qu'il ait quitté son antre pour monter accrut l'inquiétude du jeune homme.

- « qu'est ce qui se passe ? Simon dis moi ce qui se passe. »

- « se passe, pas grand-chose….

- « Simon tu ne sais pas mentir alors accouche. »

- « Joy….

- « quoi Joy ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose…. Un accident…….l'hôpital.»

- « laisse moi finir, à midi le restaurant où elle déjeunait avec Ramsey, a été braqué, en soit rien de bien méchant mais en piratant les caméras de surveillance j'ai remarqué que quelqu'un escortait Joy depuis le début de la matinée. »

- « comment ça ? »

- « quelqu'un la suivait à la trace. »

- « qui c'est ? »

- « Bill, le lourdaud qui n'était pas à son poste pendant la soirée de Rupert. »

- « alors qu'est ce qu'on attend, on va le cueillir. »

- « du calme Largo si tu déboules comme ça, tu vas effrayer le bonhomme, pour l'instant tout ce qu'on peut lui reprocher c'est de s'être trouvé au même endroit que Joy….

- « et non assistance à personne en danger. »

- « et alors, il était pas armé. »

- « non, il faut prévenir Joy et faire en sorte que celle-ci reste dans les parages pour qu'on puisse enquêter. »

- « et si c'était la commission. »

- « pourquoi ? Joy a quitté le groupe et nous n'avons presque plus de contact. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

- « ils imaginent peut être que Joy est revenue travailler ici. »

- « c'est pas con il y a une autre possibilité….

Kerenski ne put finir sa phrase, Gabriella poussait les portes du penthouse afin de laisser Joy entrer.

- « salut. »

Dés que la jeune femme apparut elle fut encerclée par Simon et Largo qui tournaient autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'arborait aucune blessure.

- « je peux savoir ce qui se passe. »

- « ça va tu n'as rien. »

- « mais oui je vais bien pourquoi ces questions. »

- « on a su pour tout à l'heure. »

- « oh ça ! C'est rien un banal braquage de rien du tout…. Allez on oublie, je venais vous voir pour vous dire que les rapports sont arrivés.»

Joy se trouvait toujours près de la porte et la franchissait à nouveau en direction des ascenseurs certaines que les garçons la suivaient, ne les entendant pas elle se retourna et les vit toujours à la même place.

- « je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Ne sachant que dire Simon et Largo se raclèrent la gorge et détournèrent le regard incapable de répondre ce fut à Kerenski de répondre.

- « il apparaîtrait que ton braquage n'est pas aussi banal que cela, ton collègue Bill se trouvait à quelques pas de l'endroit où tu te trouvais pendant le déjeuner. »

- « vraiment ! »

La voix de Joy était étrange et la jeune femme parut troublée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- « Qu'importe l'important pour l'instant est de trouver qui veut vous accrocher à son tableau de chasse. »

- « toi aussi, tu sembles sur le tableau de chasse de quelqu'un. »

- « merci Kerenski. Mais je persiste à dire que je ne suis pas la cible dans cette histoire…. Bon vous venez. »

Les trois hommes finirent enfin par la suivre, heureux de retrouver le membre manquant de leur petite famille.

Ils existaient tous en dehors de l'Intel, ils avaient un passé une famille mais pour des raisons propres à chacun ils avaient délaissé cette famille si bien qu'à un moment donné ils se sont retrouvés seuls face à leur démon, Largo avait croisé Simon dans une prison puis il y a eu Kerenski recommandé par le Père Maurice et enfin Joy renvoyée puis réembauchée sur un coup de tête, des êtres que rien ne lient mais qui se sont regroupés et au fil des épreuves de chacun ont fini par former une famille. Celle vers laquelle ils se tournent peut être pas très spontanément mais leur recours en cas de problème.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage de la sécurité afin de permettre à Philippe de les rejoindre avant de reprendre sa course en direction des profondeurs de la tour.

- « au fait Joy reprends ta carte. Tes codes sont toujours valides. »

Joy prit sa carte des mains de Largo avant de se tourner vers Kerenski

- « Kerenski, je peux savoir pourquoi mes codes n'ont pas été désactivés. »

- « tu connais Largo c'est un grand sentimental. »

- « peut être mais le pro ici c'est toi. »

- « allons Joy nous savons tous ici qu'aucun de nous n'est une taupe. »

- « c'est pas une raison. »

- « c'est une raison suffisante, tu fais partie de la famille alors tu gardes un jeu des clés de la maison. »

Joy savait quand elle ne pourrait pas avoir le dernier mot avec Largo alors elle renonça à polémiquer et mit sa carte dans sa poche.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les cinq occupants s'avancèrent en direction du bunker.

Kerenski composa le code et la porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement. Les quatre écrans étaient en veille et le sigle du groupe W tournoyait inlassablement.

Chacun prit sa place autour de la table et le travail put commencer.

Debout en retrait sur la plateforme Philippe observait les quatre travailleurs en contrebas, Joy occupait un siège près du Russe le Suisse se trouvait à son côté et face à elle Winch. D'ailleurs à cet instant précis il observait son ancienne garde du corps, il avait appris par l'un de ses contacts que Joy avait claqué la porte du groupe après une violente dispute avec Winch et sa petite amie du moment.

Pourtant en les voyant travailler tous les quatre ensembles, rien ne laissait penser que le groupe était partagé à cause d'une dispute.

Joy était à sa place le Suisse osait des remarques qui venant de quiconque aurait valu à leur émetteur un rappel à l'ordre des plus cinglants, mais ici malgré les regard noirs les remarques cinglantes il persistait sous l'œil amusé des deux autres.

- « vous comptez rester la haut encore longtemps y a du boulot vous savez. »

- « j'ai été distrait pardonnez moi. »

- « petite mise au point avant de démarrer un mot de ce qui se passe ici et vous aurez du mal à continuer votre vie bien rangée entre votre boulot et votre tendre moitié. »

- « que voulez vous dire ? »

- « parlez de cet endroit et il pourrait vous arriver des ennuis dirons nous, mourir par exemple. »

- « eh Kerenski on est pas des sauvages. Disons que nous avons les moyens de vous faire des misères. »

- « Joy dis quelques choses. »

- « écoute ce que Kerenski te dit, il en va de ta santé. »

- « c'est tout ce que ça te fait. »

- « écoute si je n'étais pas sûre de ton aptitude à te taire, je ne t'aurai pas fait entrer mais apprends aussi que si tu tentes de leur nuire il t'en cuira. Le KGB a toujours eu des méthodes percutantes pour convaincre. »

- « ça te va bien de parler, t'es pas une tendre non plus. »

KGB, CIA. Comment avaient ils fait pour travailler ensemble surtout qu'ils semblaient se connaître tous les deux, dans un geste distrait Joy s'empara de la tasse posée à côté et but une gorgée de café avant de grimacer.

- « il est infect ce café. »

Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant des heures, Winch et son ami faisant quelques recherches sous les ordres des deux anciens agents ou chahutant jusqu'à se faire sévèrement reprendre. Le calme revenait immédiatement après chaque rappel à l'ordre mais ne durait jamais longtemps, durant l'un de ses silences Simon sembla s'abîmer dans ses réflexions.

Simon se leva et quitta le bunker sous prétexte de récupérer des dossiers à l'étage de la sécurité au bout d'un quart d'heure il revint avec entre les bras deux bouteilles mais aucun dossier

- « eh les gars du vin et du champagne de Californie pour tout le monde. »

- « c'est du mousseux Simon »

- « mousseux du champagne on s'en fout. »

- « on voit bien que c'est pas toi qui t'es farci les négociations de ces vignes »

Ces quelques mots semblèrent éveiller des souvenirs chez les quatre membres qui se turent un instant.

___________________________________________________________________________

Les moteurs se sont tus bientôt nous allons pouvoir quitter la cabine du jet, enfin. Cette semaine a été interminable pour tout le monde, nous avons été sur le pont sans arrêt, John dans son immense bonté a concocté pour Largo un vrai parcours du combattant, deux à trois réunions par jour un peu partout dans le pays.

Nous avons visité la Californie, la région de Nappa et ses vins, le groupe s'est lancé depuis quelques années maintenant dans la production de vin, que cela soit les vins de grande distribution ou ceux de garages, rajoutez y les mousseux aussi (l'appellation de Champagne étant réservée aux vins de cette région) nous y avons passé la journée afin d'inspecter les vignes observer les caves et voir si les vignobles avaient besoin des 20 millions de dollars réclamés.

C'était parfait, le temps est chaud, les femmes belles et Largo a su en tirer profit, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Joy, comme à son habitude, fut d'un professionnalisme à tout épreuve. C'est ce jour là que j'ai relevé pour la première fois l'attitude des gens vis-à-vis d'elle.

Largo et moi venons d'un monde où étiquettes et protocole ne veulent absolument rien dire et même aujourd'hui alors que nous sommes au sommet, nous n'avons pas tellement changé, cela nous a joué quelques tours de fois et le prix fut lourd mais nous sommes ainsi.

Joy a tenté de conserver cette distance mais nous ne l'avons pas laissé faire, à nous quatre nous formons l'Intel Unit.

Ce jour là à Nappa je n'ai pas fait très attention à la réaction d'Andréa notre Hôtesse, au début elle croyait que Joy était la petite amie du moment de Largo, elle fut charmante jusqu'à ce qu'il fit les présentations et la présenta comme sa garde du corps, elle se fit méprisante. Joy lui opposa autant de mépris. Largo ne vit rien ou fit mine de ne rien voir je ne sais pas, mais je sais que cette attitude a blessé Joy, après plus de six mois de cohabitation, j'arrive à voir parfois au-delà du masque qu'elle porte.

Nous sommes restés une nuit sur place, à la table des négociations Joy a siégé auprès de Largo, cette présence démontra qu'elle n'était pas une simple employée mais était elle une amie pour autant ? Même Largo ne saurait répondre à cette question.

Plus tard nous nous sommes arrêtés à Cincinnati, pour la signature d'un gros contrat avec l'industrie du Jeu Vidéo, la signature devait avoir lieu le soir pendant une réception donnée dans l'un des plus grands hôtels de la ville. Comme toujours Joy nous a précédé, récupérant les clés de nos chambres et les vérifiant avant de nous permettre de rentrer, à peine avions nous posé nos sacs que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Georgina la dernière conquête de Largo. Nous devions déjeuner tous les trois ensemble c'est devenu tous les quatre, la table fut dressée dans le living de la suite de Largo lorsque Joy s'apprêtait à s'asseoir la voix de Georgina s'éleva.

- « vous ne croyez tout de même pas que vous allez manger à la même table que votre patron. »

J'ai été choqué et le fus encore plus part l'inertie de Largo, et le ton fut donné, voyant que Largo ne réagissait pas, elle fit ce qu'il lui plut. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Largo la laissait faire mais le jour où elle voulut frapper Joy et que celle-ci répliqua par une gifle magistrale il sortit de sa réserve et chassa manu militari sa compagne.

Durant cette semaine elle ne reçut aucun coup de fil, à croire que personne ne l'attend nulle part. vers la fin de notre périple elle a même été blessée en s'interposant entre Largo et un fou de la commission. Même là personne n'appela pour avoir de ses nouvelles, pourtant avec le temps nous avons appris qu'elle avait au moins un père et un oncle au moins aucun d'eux ne s'est manifesté.

Largo n'a plus de famille à part moi, Monique l'ex femme de son père puis l'Intel et Sullivan. Ma famille à moi c'est Largo et l'Intel ainsi que John avec lequel des liens se sont tissés aux grés des épreuves qu'il a traversées.

Pour Kerenski nous sommes sa famille, de son passé nous n'avons croisé que deux figures le colonel Anya et Svetlana, il lui reste peut être de la famille en Idaho et en Russie mais ce n'est pas sûr, alors on est sa famille.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE VI**

Largo quitta le bunker le premier, il partit rejoindre Sullivan dans le hall du bâtiment, les deux hommes devaient rencontrer Rupert à nouveau.

Près de Sullivan se tenait Milena son escorte pour la journée, Largo, lui débarquait dans le hall Philippe sur les talons quelques instants plus tard Simon débarquait à la place de la chemise vert électrique il arborait une chemise bleu ciel, seul concession.

- « bah alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ? »

- « nous vous attendions Simon. »

- « je suis là maintenant alors allons y. »

Simon prit les devant et partit en direction de la limousine garée devant les portes de la tour. Debout près d'elle Charly tenait la porte ouverte pour ses patrons, Largo s'effaça laissant entrer le vieil Irlandais puis s'engouffra à sa suite en compagnie de Simon tandis que les deux gardes du corps se mettaient à l'avant près de Charly.

Philippe put à loisir observer ce milliardaire dont tout le monde parlait, il présentait au monde des visages différents, charmant ouvert et indolent il faisait penser à un homme se laissant mener par l'enchaînements des événements, puis soudain le voilà dur et tranchant, blessant par ces paroles.

Pourtant malgré tous ces visages il en est un qui demeurait celui d'un ami fidèle aux siens. Durant la réunion il fit preuve d'une autorité et d'une aisance qui prouva mieux que tous les discours son réel souci de la sauvegarde des intérêts du groupe. A chaque fois qu'il en eut l'occasion il appela ses collègues demeurés dans la tour.

La réunion dura trois longues heures lorsqu'ils quittèrent Rupert la nuit était tombée sur New York. Les trois hommes se tenaient debout sur le trottoir attendant Charly.

- « viens Simon on y va à pied et on laisse à John la limousine. »

- « alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ? »

- « rien, on file donner un coup de main à Kerenski et Joy. »

- « on va pas y passer la nuit quand même. »

- « toi, y passer la nuit, tu paries combien que t'es le premier à t'endormir. »

- « nada, par contre je te parie combien que tu te feras allumer par Joy en rentrant. »

- « elle me dira rien. »

- « ah oui et pourquoi…..

Sans répondre Largo s'empara de son téléphone et appela un fleuriste dont le magasin se trouvait à quelques pas de la tour et commanda deux douzaines d'amaryllis à livrer à l'intention de Joy au groupe W.

John observait les deux jeunes gens se disputer pour savoir qui se fera engueuler le premier par Joy. Il connaissait Joy depuis plus longtemps que ses deux vis-à-vis pourtant il ne pouvait prétendre la comprendre parfaitement chose qu'arrivait plus ou moins à faire les hommes de l'Intel.

Elle avait intégré le groupe après son départ de la CIA et travaillé avec conscience et rigueur, il n'avait pas été très chaud à son recrutement il craignait des problèmes parmi les hommes de la section espionnage, il n'y eut rien. Elle ne se mêla ni s'intégra à eux, elle faisait son travail et ne se mêlait ni des querelles intestines ni quoi que ce soit.

Au bout de quelques mois il la rencontra enfin, et des liens se tissèrent entre eux, l'un comme l'autre souffrait de ce petit travers qu'était esclave de son métier et fidélité à toute épreuve à ceux qu'ils servaient.

Ils apprirent à travailler ensemble lorsque cela s'imposait et lorsqu'il fut temps d'aller chercher l'héritier il la désigna elle pour aller le chercher.

Depuis ce jour il n'avait jamais eu à regretter son choix, Joy avait tenu tous ses engagements avec l'arrivée de Largo les rapports avaient changé, elle était devenue sa garde du corps mais aussi le garde fou du jeune milliardaire, il lui arrivait de recourir à elle afin de circonvenir le fougueux jeune homme.

Ne le craignant nullement elle n'hésitait pas à le remettre à sa place vertement, chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre.

Le groupe se sépara, John monta en voiture et partit en compagnie de Milena, Largo Simon et Philippe prirent le chemin de la tour.

Au bunker les deux anciens agents continuèrent de mener leur recherche au sujet de l'attaque de l'avant-veille. Les heures filèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent absorbés qu'ils étaient par leurs recherches.

La sonnerie du téléphone brisa la quiétude du bunker.

- « bunker. »

- « Kerenski c'est Sullivan est ce que Joy est là ? »

- « oui John je vous écoute. »

- « vous souvenez vous de la discussion que nous avons eue avec Everton durant la soirée ? »

- « oui, pourquoi ? »

- « il a bien dit que son groupe s'apprêtait à se séparer d'une partie de sa flotte. »

- « en effet, Colombier semble lui avoir fait une offre qui ne se refuse pas. Si je puis me permettre John, si la flotte est celle de la zone manche, le groupe vas se retrouver encercler par Colom Co. »

- « c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je vous remercie Joy. »

- « oh, John puis je parler à Largo. »

- « j'aimerais bien mais il est reparti en direction de la tour à pied en compagnie de Simon et du garde du corps. »

- « comment. Oh le….

Joy ne put s'énerver plus que cela car prestement Kerenski interrompit la communication. Frustrée de n'avoir pas pu déversé toute sa rage Joy dédia à Kerenski un regard des plus noirs mais qui demeura sans effet sur le Russe.

L'impassibilité du Russe face à son explosion de violence eut pour effet de faire retomber sa fureur aussi vite qu'elle s'était déclenchée.

Les deux anciens agents se remirent à travailler de concert et finirent par oublier ce qui les entourait, une quarantaine de minutes passa dans un silence détendu, à une sollicitation de Kerenski Joy quitta son poste et se mit à côté du Russe.

C'est dans cette attitude que les découvrirent Largo et Simon, debout derrière le siège de Kerenski elle tenait sa tasse fétiche à la main et semblait rire de bon cœur à une remarque de l'ancien agent, les deux agents semblaient indifférent à leur présence.

- « bois ton café avant de me sortir quelque chose de plus gros encore. »

Kerenski s'empara de la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres, au même instant un bip strident se fit entendre sur l'une des machines, c'est en allant vers elle qu'elle aperçut les garçons debout sur la plateforme Largo portant un bouquet entre les mains.

- « oh mais regardez qui va là. »

- « salut les gars. Vous avez avancé dans vos recherches.»

- « oui, mais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas pouvoir te défiler mon cher Simon. »

- « j'ai rien fait moi, c'est Largo qui voulait. »

- « et tu n'as pas pensé à l'en dissuader. »

- « eh mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'écoute jamais ce que je lui dis. »

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait se dépêtrer Simon battit en retraite tout en poussant Largo vers Joy.

- « tiens, il est là réglez vos comptes. »

- « à nous deux Largo. Dis moi je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? »

- « je voulais rendre service à John et puis t'acheter ces fleurs. Tiens. »

Il lui tendit le bouquet un sourire vacillant sur les lèvres.

- « et tu penses t'en sortir comme ça. Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu ne peux pas jouer ta vie et celle des autres pour un simple caprice. Je n'ai pas de famille, ni de petit ami personne pour me pleurer mais Philippe a une fiancée et l'homme mort dans le hangar avait une femme et des enfants. Ce n'est pas l'argent que tu leur verses chaque mois qui le rendra. »

Ce rappel brutal de Montréal abattit un lourd silence sur la petite assemblée.

- « Joy….

La voix de Simon s'était chargée de reproche, Largo s'en voulait déjà terriblement pour l'homme dans le hangar.

- « fallait que ça sorte Simon, il ne se rend pas compte que si j'acceptais ces risques c'est parce que je n'avais rien à perdre, je n'existais pas hors de l'Intel, s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose vous auriez été les seuls à vous tenir au pied de ma tombe. Aujourd'hui il n'y aura personne. Et quelques part nous quatre n'avions rien à perdre nous jouons avec nos vies comme d'autre jouent leur argent.»

- « navré d'interrompre ce petit intermède philosophique mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose. »

- « fais voir. »

- « de deux choses, ou c'est un fieffé crétin et dans ce cas là il n'occuperait ce poste ou alors quelqu'un tente de lui faire porter le chapeau. »

- « ou peut être ignorait il la présence de ses caméras ou encore il n'avait pas encore de plan à cet instant de l'histoire. »

- « de quoi vous parlez ? »

Largo avait repris contenance et avait rejoint les deux agents en bas en compagnie de Simon.

- « ce cher Bill, semble très actif ces temps-ci, non seulement il semble avoir du temps pour aller manger au restaurant mais en plus on vient de retrouver ses empreintes sur le tableau électrique de Rupert. »

- « c'est normal, non ? Il tentait de rétablir le courant. »

- « oui mais dans sa déposition il a déclaré avoir été prisonnier du noir, or le secteur où se trouvait le tableau électrique est de l'autre côté. Et les caméras l'ont filmés.»

- « qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

- « je ne sais pas, mais autre chose, il semblerait que Pinkerton ait acheté une quantité non négligeable de C4. »

- « pourquoi faire ? »

- « aucune idée. »

- « vous avez dîné ? »

- « dîné ? »

Les deux agents levaient vers Largo un regard légèrement égaré.

- « manger, vous savez. »

- « non pas encore. On a pas vu le temps passer. »

- « apparemment, tu buvais même ton café dans la même tasse de Kerenski. »

- « et alors ? Ça te pose un problème Simon. »

- « moi ? Du tout m…….

Simon ne put aller au bout de sa réplique, le téléphone du bunker sonna, c'était la réception Lena la petite amie de Largo était à la réception.

Largo eut l'ai vaguement gêné, d'un côté il était content de la voir Lena était gentille de l'autre il voulait finir de crever l'abcès avec Joy afin de la voir réintégrer l'Intel. Il était si rare de tomber sur des gens prêts à tout pour vous.

Remettant à plus tard Largo se décida à partir à la rencontre de sa dernière petite amie en date tandis que Simon le suivait, il devait retrouver une de ses amies dans l'une des boites de nuit récemment ouverte à Brooklyn. Le silence s'abattit sur le bunker à nouveau permettant aux deux occupants restant de se replonger dans leurs recherches.

- « qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire à ce type pour qu'il te déteste de la sorte ? »

- « tu me fais un transfert Kerenski ? »

- « pas du tout, mais admets que ce type t'en veut. Alors pourquoi ? »

- « attends, il n'est pas intervenu pendant la réception ce qui constitue une faute professionnel grave puis durant l'attaque……hum je dois reconnaître qu'il me déteste. »

- « nous avons les enregistrements de l'étage, et on entend très bien Milena lui demander de la rejoindre à l'entrée. »

- « oui, je reconnais son aversion à mon égard mais cela n'explique pas les explosifs et puis à la date de l'achat il ne se trouvait pas dans les locaux de la compagnie. Il effectuait des rondes avec Pete. Jette un œil au fichier. »

Dans l'ascenseur l'atmosphère était détendue, Largo Simon et Lena faisaient des projets pour ce soir lorsque Largo sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

- « dis moi Simon depuis quand tu t'occupes de l'affectation du personnel, j'ai vu ta signature sur l'ordre de mutation de deux secrétaires pour nos usines Russes. »

Le visage souriant de Simon se ferma immédiatement au rappel des deux jeunes femmes.

- « tu sais quelle est la rumeur qui court dans tout le groupe pour toi et Joy ?......Non, pour tout le monde Joy n'a gardé son poste que pour avoir su dispenser ses faveurs et que une fois que tu en as eu marre d'elle tu l'as virée. »

- « Simon, si c'est l'un de tes coups tordus t'es pas drôle. »

- « et si c'est ce que tu crois t'es encore plus stupide. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Demande à Kerenski, il te montrera la caméra du restaurant du groupe. »

- « Largo, qui est Joy ? »

- « Joy c'est une amie. Elle a travaillé pour moi depuis mon arrivée au groupe, puis à la suite de quelques problèmes personnels elle est partie. »

L'ascenseur continuait son ascension, il se trouvait à présent entre le cinquantième et le cinquante et unième étage lorsque dans un brusque soubresaut il s'immobilisa.

- « qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

A cette interrogation de Simon une voix électronique répondit.

- « finalement je suis las d'attendre Monsieur Winch, je veux ma revanche tout de suite c'est pourquoi j'ai truffé vos ascenseurs d'explosifs. Vous avez moins d'une heure pour vous en sortir enfin si quelqu'un réussit à parvenir jusqu'à vous. »

- « c'est quoi ce délire. »

Goûtant peu l'humour de cette assertion Largo s'empara du téléphone de cabine et appela la maintenance.

- « maintenance ? Ici Largo Winch que se passe t'il avec les ascenseurs ? »

- « Monsieur Winch, c'est affreux, il y a de cela cinq minutes les alarmes se sont enclenchées afin de signaler un organisme étranger dans les installations, c'est des bombes, il y a une bombe dans l'ascenseur que vous utilisez. »

- « qu'attendez vous pour réagir ? »

- « je ne suis pas artificier. L'alerte à la bombe est donnée, le bâtiment est en cours d'évacuation et l'équipe de déminage sera là dans quinze minutes. Excusez moi monsieur mais je dois y aller.»

- « super on coincé, c'est nous qui risquons de sauter et monsieur se sauve. Bon moi j'appelle le bunker. »

Sur ces mots Simon appelle le bunker, Kerenski répond dés la seconde sonnerie, rapidement mis au courant le couple demeuré en bas commence à se préparer.

Dans l'ascenseur l'attente commence pour les trois occupants.

- « Kerenski tu as des caméras dans les cages d'ascenseurs ? »

- « non, des détecteurs sans plus. Génial, s'ils s'en sortent pense à en mettre. Je me rends sur place et je t'envoie des données. »

- « pas cette fois on y va tous les deux, je le sens pas ce coup là. »

- « ok. On se prépare. »

Le deux anciens agents se préparèrent et partirent en direction du cinquante et unième étage, les deux agents étaient sobrement vêtus Kerenski égal à lui-même était de noir vêtu, Joy portait un pantalon rouge qui moulait ses jambes et un tee-shirt noir comme son ancien collègue sur sa tête elle avait vissé une casquette afin de ne pas être gênée par ses cheveux.

Ils traversèrent le hall du groupe qui contrairement à son habitude grouillait de personnes qui se déversaient de tous les étages du groupe par les escaliers. Puis au pas de course ils se mirent à traverser les étages vides, quelques temps plus tard ils arrivaient en vue du cinquantième étage où Kerenski demeurât tandis que Joy poursuivait vers l'étage suivant.

Chacun à un étage les deux agents se préparaient à intervenir lorsque le bruit sourd d'une déflagration se fit entendre ainsi qu'un hurlement strident.

Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour comprendre Largo et Simon avaient décidé de prendre les choses en mains, malgré les porte fermer ils purent entendre la cabine tanguer dangereusement.

La voix de Joy se fit bientôt entendre.

- « Largo, Simon, arrêtez ne faites rien, ne tentez rien. Il a piégé les trappes de l'ascenseur et les dispositifs de freinage, si vous continuez vous allez finir par vous écraser cinquante étages plus bas. »

Joy se tut un bref moment presque au même moment les occupants de la cabine entendirent un petit bruit sourd.

- « Kerenski j'y suis, alors comment ça se présente de ton côté ? »

- « les dispositifs de freinage sont plastiqués et reliés à un dispositif de courte portée. »

- « idem pour moi, notre poseur de bombe est dans la tour…oh oh. »

- « dites les gars est ce que l'un d'entre vous a touché à quelque chose ?»

- « personne pourquoi ? Enfin tout à l'heure quand l'ascenseur s'est arrêté on a appuyé sur les boutons. »

- « génial. »

- « Joy qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « une minute Largo. Georgi la minuterie s'est enclenchée elle affiche 10 minutes. »

- « Joy il est impossible de désamorcer en dix minutes. »

- « je sais, il faut les sortir de cette souricière. Rejoins moi.»

La tension n'avait cessé de monter, dans l'ascenseur Simon s'était laissé glisser à terre. Largo n'avait pas tardé à faire pareil Lena blottie entre ses bras.

- « tu crois qu'ils réussiront à nous sortir de là. »

- « ne t'inquiète pas Lena, c'est les meilleurs, s'il y a un moyen ils le trouveront. »

Comme pour répondre à cette assertion un bruit grinçant se fit entendre. Et les trois prisonniers virent les portes s'ouvrir. La tête de Kerenski s'encadra dans l'étroite ouverture.

- « allez dépêchez vous. Vous d'abord. » En désignant Lena.

Lena s'approcha de la porte et Largo la souleva pour la tendre à Kerenski. Au moment où Lena retrouvait l'air libre un sinistre bruit se fit entendre de même que quelque chose s'abattait sur la trappe d'ascenseur.

- « Kerenski faut faire vite, les câbles cèdent.»

- « je fais ce que je peux. »

- « je sais.»

Simon puis Largo firent leur apparition, quelque secondes plus tard le dernier câble d'ascenseur cédait entraînant les câbles les plus fin à sa suite, la cabine poursuivit sa course folle pour s'écraser cinquante étages plus bas dans un grand fracas.

- « Merci les gars. »

- « de rien Simon, mais ne t'y trompe pas si vous y étiez passés j'aurai du me trouver un autre job, or je ne connais pas beaucoup de gouvernements ou de personnes qui peuvent mettre à ma disposition de telle merveille. »

- « et toi Joy ? »

- « qui m'aurait invitée au resto. »

- « c'est tout on aurait manqué à personne. »

- « tout juste Simon. »

Joy abandonna ce dernier sur cette remarque pour s'approcher de Largo qui regardait Lena assise par terre ses bras l'enserrant et faisant un mouvement de balancier.

- « tout va bien Largo. »

- « plus ou moins. Merci tu m'as encore sauvé la vie. »

- « Georgi était là aussi. »

- « tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. Pardon. Je te demande pardon, mais essaie de comprendre, je la connaissais depuis plus longtemps que toi. La dernière fois qu'on s'était vu elle ne s'est pas accrochée à moi à cause de mes milliards, elle a placé la vie de son fils avant tout. »

- « alors tu as préféré effacer d'un geste ce que nous avons construit en un an tous les quatre ensemble. Tu as galvaudé notre amitié et pris ce rôle de PDG abject. »

- « pardonne moi. »

- « ce n'est pas si facile Largo j'ai besoin de temps. »

- « ça veut dire que tu reviens. »

- « oui, je ne peux pas espérer de meilleures conditions de travail. Et puis vous me manquiez trop. »

- « c'est vrai. »

Mais Joy ne dit rien, elle s'approcha de Lena toujours à terre et se mit à sa hauteur, elle lui parla encore et encore jusqu'à lui faire cesser son mouvement de balancier. Du second ascenseur les groupes de secours apparaissaient ainsi que Philippe.

Le C4 commandé avait été utilisé, il ne faudrait pas longtemps à l'Intel pour retrouver le commanditaire, d'ici là Joy allait reprendre sa place auprès de Largo en tant que garde du corps en compagnie de Philippe ce dernier ayant trouvé grâce au yeux de Largo.

FIN EN QUEUE DE POISSON.


End file.
